


Into the Abyss

by Coastalfirebird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastalfirebird/pseuds/Coastalfirebird
Summary: Harry and seven other people from his world are asked by God, also known as the Maker, to lead another life. After living this life they will be given the option of keeping things from these lives. How will these choices, and the merger of these two universes affect the Fate that Harry had been given oh so long ago? Gender Change Harry Potter among other changes. Don't Like Don't Read.
Relationships: Bianca/Varric Tethras, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Susan Bones/Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis/Fleur Delacour
Kudos: 8





	1. Beyond the Veil

A/N: Okay, this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a LONG time now. It is up for adoptions, or if you want me to continue it let me know. Also, I’m taking what is KNOWN about Chantry and the Maker, so don’t kill me for it. Also, I am not going to doing anything with Christianity. I have more taste than that. I use my own faith in other stories, but the Greek gods are portrayed one way, and I don’t think the Christian God would be displayed this way, but for the Story let us say they are the same thing. Thus, Positive Spirits are Angels, and Demons are well… demons. Also, I will be using the Dragon Age timeline. You free to look it up, but I will not explain it here. That would take too much time.

July 5th, 1994

6:00:59 AM

Little Whinging

Harry Potter’s Room

Harry was dreaming of flying on his Firebolt and just enjoying life. Beating Draco over and over again on his broom was a glorious feeling. Harry was swooping down for another grab of the snitch when the scene changed. Now he was standing on a plane that was barrenly saved for what he assumed were growths of blue crystals. The earth itself was floating in mid-air. The sound of creaking wood filled the air. This just made him feel uneasy. This was almost like a nightmare. Harry reached over and pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming. The pain that went through his arm was intense.

“Ouch,” Harry said under his breath.

“Harry, is that you?” The sound of Hermione’s voice made him look off to his left once more. Now walking on the bottom of one the rocks floating in mid-air was the bushy-haired book-worm. The odd thing was neither her hair nor her top was falling towards the ground.

“Yeah, how’d you get up there?” Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know. I was walking around down there,” she pointed to the ground, “… and the next thing I know I’m up here.”

“This is the weirdest dream I’ve had,” Harry said to himself.

“I don’t think this a dream Potter.” A soft female voice said behind him. Tracey Davis was standing behind him with a bewildered look on her face. Standing next to her was Daphne Greengrass, who seemed a little stoic at the moment. “Where are we?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. Wherever this is, has to be magical, ‘cause known of this makes any sense.”

“I agree with ya’ Harry.” The familiar sound of Neville’s voice filled the ‘air’. Harry looked to his left to see that Neville was walking over in his nightshirt. A hole was punched into it over his knee. “How long have you guys been here?”

“A couple of minutes,” Hermione said as she jumped from the rock floating in the air to the ground.

“Yeah about that long,” Harry said, thinking about it.

“I’d say I’ve been here for about five minutes,” Tracey said, looking a little ashamed about something.

“Well, that’s better than me. I’ve been here for what has felt like an hour.” Neville said.

“Don’t feel too bad about that.” A chipper familiar voice filled the air. Everyone turned to look at a stone pillar.

“Ginny, how long have you been standing there?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, about forty minutes. I hid behind it when I saw Neville wandering around. I thought it was a mental curse or something. Then I saw Hermione just show up here, then Harry, and finally Tracey and Daphne.” Ginny looked more than a little embarrassed. The sound of a soft, hissing sound caused everyone to look behind themselves once more. Standing behind them now was a beautiful raven-haired young woman. Her sky-blue blonde eyes were more than a little eye-catching. “Now, she shows up,” Ginny said with more than a little shocked sound to her voice.

“Well you can count us as well I guess Potter.” A relaxed and calm voice said off to their right.

Everyone looked to the right to see a gentleman standing there in a white business suit and nice leather shoes. His black hair and crystal blue eyes made Harry just want to stare at them for eternity. The calmness he got from looking at them made Harry wonder if this man was such a powerful wizard that his presence alone could calm a crowd. Harry forced himself to look away. Looking at the others, Harry found them as lost in the man as he was. It was like the other seven couldn’t draw their eyes away from the man. Honestly, Harry felt terrible for doing so, but he wasn’t just going to stare at a man. At this moment Harry wanted his wand, but he didn’t know how useful it would be for them right now.

“Oh, I don’t think it would be that helpful for you, Harry.” The man said with a smile.

Harry just stood there, slack-jawed. ‘Can he read minds?’ Harry asked himself.

“Among many other things, yes.” The smile on the man’s face got broader.

“What was that about?” Hermione asked.

“Mr Potter wanted to know if I could read minds, and the answer is yes, I can.” The Man said with a smile.

“Oh yeah then what am I thinking about,” Davis said with a smile.

“You are wondering what Ms Delacour looks like in her underwear.” The man said with a broad smile.

The tall blonde girl looked at Davis with this scornful gaze. “You’d better watch ‘urself.” The girl said in a contemptuous tone.

“Oi! A girl can dream, can’t she?” Davis protested.

“That may be true, but that is not why I brought you all here.” The Man sounded more than a little mournful.

“Why did you bring us here,” Susan asked.

“Well, to cut to the chase, I am who you call God. I go by many other names as well. Chaos, Beginner, and the Maker, to name a few.” The Man sat there in silence to let this sink in. If this were true and Harry was in the Presence of God, then he needs to go to Las Vegas and start gambling. What could all eight of them do to be in the presence of God? Harry didn’t think he was that good of a person. Hell, he didn’t think too highly of a few people, and that had to count against him somehow. “Before I tell you why I have brought you HERE, and where here is, do any of you have a question?”

“Okay prove that your God. What did I do last year when Malfoy was bragging about his injury?” Greengrass said with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll do that, but instead of telling, I will show you,” God said with a smile.

The next thing that Harry knew was the space around them was spinning like they were in the drain. It went from a greyish black. Within a matter of second, there was a bit of Slytherin green mixed in with the colours. When the spinning stopped, Harry found himself standing once again in the Slytherin Common Room. Sitting on his couch, stretching out his arm from the sling, it was supposed to be resting in was Draco Malfoy. Sitting on the couch beside him was Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Standing on either side of the couch was Crabbe and Goyle. Behind the couch was what looked like half of Slytherin house. Infront of him standing there with her arms crossed was Daphne, and to her left stood Tracey looking even more upset than Daphne. Behind the two of them stood the other half of Slytherin house. Harry knew this was an illusion, but he could feel the tension in air right now. It was like a fishing string pulled tightly; it was almost ready to snap.

“What is your problem Greengrass I only put the creature in its place,” Draco said in this airy tone after blowing on his fingernails.

“You weren’t even LISTENING to Hagrid, so I don’t think this qualifies as being cunning. The only reason we,” Daphne gestured to herself, then Tracey, and finally to everyone else behind her. “…’ support’ you is because Snape tells us to. I honestly don’t know what your Father does to the man to make him do this for you, but it has to be something special. Hell, who knows maybe you do it too.”

“Watch your tongue, Greengrass,” Malfoy said, leaning forward. “The last thing you want is for all of Hogwarts to KNOW you favour the fairer sex.”

“Oh, please Draco like that means anything to me. Most Mugglebones have dropped that hatred since they are now hated by the extremist as well. I also don’t know of anyone in the Magical community that hates homosexuals. To be honest Draco I am BISEXUAL, and I just don’t like you.” There were a few people who ewed and oohed at that comment as Daphne looked down at Draco like he was a bug.

The scene ended in a puff of smoke that whirled around them once again. Once it calmed down, everyone was in that weird… world of floating stone. Harry looked over at Daphne to see that she was staring at the man looking more than a little stunned. The man had a coy smile on his face. “Do you believe me now?”

“Okay if you are God, why are you doing this?” Susan asked.

The ‘Man’ looked both proud and happy as he said: “Because all seven of your souls are out of place. Because of an event over four years ago, your souls were moved forward in time, and you were born on Earth. I was not about to kill you to send you souls back in time. Especial when all seven of you are needed here as well. So, here we are right here in this moment.”

“Wait this is all happening in one moment?” Hermione asked.

“More like an Attosecond, but yes,” God said with a smile. “For those of you who don’t know an Attosecond is one quintillionth of a second.”

“Dreams don’t take this long,” Neville said, sounding more than a little stunned.

“Yep, normally they don’t, but this occasion called for it,” God said with a smile. “Honestly if we keep talking it will be another Attosecond.”

“What do you want from us?” Ginny asked.

“Honestly I want to give you a chance to live the lives you missed out on,” God said with a smile. “Most of you will get to choose the life you take. This is because I’d rather give you a choice then say you all must live specific lives.” God pointed at Harry with a smile on his face. “Yours is the only one I am setting in stone. You will be the child of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell. I’m not Dumbledore, but I do feel sorry for your living situation. I won’t tell how much better than the Dursleys this will be. I will just tell you that it is better. As for everyone else, the choice is yours.” God stepped aside, and seven pillars rose from the ‘ground’. Above each of the columns ‘names’ arose. From left to right they were Hero of Fereldon, Leliana, Hawke, Merriell, Verric, Inquisitor, and Josephine. Before anyone could walk up to the pillars, God said: “Harry, the choice I would recommend for you is Hawke. That would give you the life you haven’t had the chance to live.”

Harry looked at God more than a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what gender you choose; Hawke will actually have a decent childhood. I could say more, but that will take out the joy of living the life.” The smile on God’s face was a little mischievous.

“So, nothing bad?” Harry asked.

“Not early in life, but all the bad stuff starts happening when you are an adult. So, it is more than negotiable.”

“No Dark Wizard out to get me?” Harry asked more than a little sheepish.

God shook his head. “No.”

Harry wanted to challenge that, but how do you challenge God? “When will this be taking place?”

“In what they will be calling the Dragon Age, but in comparison to your world it will be the fifteen-hundreds.” Harry was shocked by this. God wasn’t joking about being thrown centuries out of date. “Don’t worry, Mr/Ms Hawke nothing good or bad will come of this decision.”

“I really get to choose gender?” Harry asked a little stunned.

“You and two others get this choice. I will not tell you who. These three lives play a major role in Thedas.” God said with a smile.

“The world is called Thedas?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and no. The world is called Thedas because a lot of major events take place there. The content was given the name in 212 Ancient. The world was given the name Thedas by 7:12 Heroes. That would be equivalent to sixteen hundred AD. If your curious, I will tell you the modern age name.”

“Modern age?” Harry asked a little stunned.

“The time on this planet is calculated by the Chantry both the northern and southern works like this. Each new century is named after the biggest event of the last age. Like the one you will be going to is called the Dragon Age. That is because of the return of the Dragons in the previous century. The age of Heroes was named after the events of Dragon Age. In the life you will be living you won’t remember this conversation, or living as Harry until five years away from the first death of this group.”

“Wow,” Harry said a little stunned.

“I know this has been all over the board, but I want you to know all that is necessary to make this choice. If you accept this opportunity, then the ‘fun’ really begins.” God said with a smile.

“Okay,” Harry walked up to the Hawke pillar. “Say I choose to do this. What are my options.”

God walked him up to Hawkes pillar. “Well for starters, your gender.”

“I really get to choose the gender?” Harry asked a little shocked. He thought God was joking about this.

“Yes.” God smiled. “Like the Hero of Fereldon and the Inquisitor, your gender is in the air. Your mom is pregnant with twins. Your choice decides which embryo survives. The one not chosen won’t go past that stage, so it is not like you are killing a fully lived life. This choice would normally be mine.”

Harry looked at the figures displayed to him. The man and woman were standing there in the most awesome outfit he had seen. The metal sleaves on their arms (left for a man and right for a woman) made it look like they blocked mainly with that arm. They stood the same height, and both seemed very fit to be honest. The one drawing his attention the most though was the female Hawke. There was chain armour hugging her body under the leather that covers her torso. The gnarly metal arm looked like it should accompany a suit of armour. Harry’s gaze went down to her boots. They looked to be made of dragonhide, and warn over years of travel.

“Would it be wrong if I wanted to be female Hawke?” Harry asked. He looked over at God, who had this smile on his face.

“No, Harry. Before you ask, I know you will still love women in this life. I no longer view things like I did when I gave those laws. Love as I have seen over the centuries is Love. If you do walk that road know that who you will love is in this room.” God said this last part with a smile on his face. “I will not tell you who because they have yet to choose, and that takes the importance out of this.”

“That’s good to know,” Harry said flatly. He then turned his gaze back to the two lives infront of him.

Harry went back to looking at male and female Hawke. If this was for real, and not some mental trick, or some horrible mental prank by the twins. Though thinking about it, this felt too real to be fake. Fred and George were known for good jokes, but nothing like this had ever been done. So, Harry chose to chance it. “So, what do I do?”

“Reach out and touch the person you want to be. That is, step one.” God said this with a smile.

Harry reached out and touched the female form infront of him. If he was honest with himself though he was choosing this form because he was curious about what women looked. Well, that and Harry was living as a young man in this life why not change things up. IF he did this AND it wasn’t a dream this would be another thing Vernon couldn’t take from him. “Okay, what next?”

“Well if you will take your eyes of YOUR chest, and look to the right you will get to see the skill set you could have. You have the warrior. With that, you can choose between a two-handed weapon or a single-handed weapon. A rogue type of personality with the skillset to use either dual daggers or a bow and arrow. The last you are familiar with a mage.”

“There’s magic in this world?” Harry asked a little shocked.

“Yes, the handling of it is different, but it is still here. Your father will have the gift of magic, and teach you what you need to know.” God said this a little sombrely. “Trust me when I say this that you being a mage will do good in this world.”

“Really?” Harry asked a little shocked.

“You will be one of the good examples of how magic could be used for good things,” God said with a slight grin on his face. “Honestly, while there are evil magic users in both worlds, they are massively outnumbered. It is just sad that not many good witches and wizards will stand up against them.”

Harry nodded his head. “That is said. I forget who said it first, but when good men sit down, and do-nothing evil wins.”

“Your close but still saying it wrong. The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. As for who said it that would be Edmund Burke.” This shocked Harry. He looked over to Hermione, who just nodded with a stunned look on her face. “Yes, Ms Granger was about to say it. She is one the smartest witches to have ever lived just so you know.”

Harry just nodded as he turned his gaze back to the three ‘job’ choices he had. Becoming any of them sounded cool, but staying a magic user was appealing. Especially since he would be living in a family that didn’t hate him (or her) for it. Harry just reached out and touched the staff floating near the word mage. At that moment, the blue light of the symbol wrapped around his hand and travelled up his right arm. Harry could feel his arm changing, and he didn’t like the way that felt. It was getting thinner. His fingers were even getting slightly smaller. Harry looked down at his right arm, and it now looked like a female Hawkes arm. By the time the light got up to her shoulder, Harry could feel the weight of the armour sleeve when it was fully formed. The next thing she felt was the change of her torso, neck, and skull. Harry was pretty confident that the same thing was happening to her legs. Still, her mind was entirely focused on the change of the upper body.

When this was all done, Harry noticed that she had fallen to her knees. Harry could also feel the weight of the mail shirt weighing down on her. Had it not been for Binns, she would have thought this was called chain mail, but historically they were just called mail. A chain was only a single run of metal, but this was a lot of inter-linked runs of metal. While heave, it wasn’t nearly as heavy as Harry was thinking. As she stood up, Harry could feel the weight of the boots, and to be honest, it seemed they weighed ten pounds each. Harry also felt a weight in her left hand. Look at her hand caused her to take a sharp breath. In her hand was a staff looked to be six feet long. The longest was the wooden portion that had metal rivets placed within it about every five inches. The bottom foot and half were a bolt of lightning made from what appeared to be stainless steel.

“Wow,” Harry said in a whisper.

“The body or the staff?” Daphne asked.

Harry looked over at her a little confused for a moment. She then looked down at her body. The armour Harry was wearing hid her chest well, but it really couldn’t hide the curves of her body. The fact that she appeared to have an hourglass figure stood out to her. Her legs looked very athletic. Just moving her leg, Harry could tell that she had a tight bum. Just thinking about all this did cause her cheeks to warm up. “Honestly until you said anything I wasn’t thinking about my body. I was stunned by the staff, and now I am both stunned and embarrassed about my body.”

“Why are you embarrassed Harry you are pretty,” Susan said.

“I know, but the thought I just had were a bit wrong,” Harry said with his face getting brighter.

“That’s a given Harry,” God said with a laugh. “You are a teenage boy. Now before I send you off, I want you to know you will all know what is going on twenty years before one of you will die.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Hermione asked.

“Because I want you to put your knowledge to good use. It’s not like you would be doing it when you returned to Earth.” God waited for them all to nod in agreement. “Just so you know this will not be the last time we meet. Now just walk to where the image was, and you will be taken to your new life.”

Harry wanted to ask more question but chose not to. God had ‘a lot’ to do right now. Besides, if they were meeting again, He would be able to answer the questions then. Harry then walked to where female Hawke had been standing. Within seconds of being there felt a pull between her shoulder. She went flying away from the group. As they got smaller, so she did the same. The smaller she got, the less she remembered. There was a point that everything went dark.

XoXoXoXoX

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

July 5th 1994 6:01 AM

Vernon Dursley was sleeping soundly at the moment. He was dreaming of the Freak being arrested and taken away from them for the rest of his life. The boy was struggling against the police as they dragged him towards the police car. He looked over to the beautiful brunet policewoman placed the brat’s wand in a bag. The woman looked at him and smiled. As she stared at him, Vernon’s smile faded. The wand in the bag started turning into a staff which ripped the plastic bag in two. The officer reached out and grabbed the staff before it could hit the ground. As she brought the staff around to stand it right side up the metal lightning bolt struck the ground giving off a ringing sound. Vernon followed that staff up rivet by rivet. Once he reached the woman’s arm, he realised her clothes had changed. No longer was she wearing a business suit. Instead, she was wearing meatal armour sleeve, a short sleeve chainmail shirt, tight leather trousers, and what looked to be leather boots. There was also the blood-red tattoo going from upper arm to just past her elbow. He didn’t know what they meant as they looked like a childish attempt at Japanese or Chinese.

The woman started chuckling at him at this point. “What’s wrong Vernon do you not like what you see?”

“This all a nightmare!” Vernon screamed and started pinching himself. “This is got to end.”

“Oh, it will end when I choose to end it.” The woman started laughing.

“You have no control over me.” Vernon started pinching his arm. Nothing happened to him. He felt nothing. “What is going on.”

“I am buying the police some time.” The woman said as she spun her staff. “To be honest, you’ve had this coming for some time. Your lies will now bring forth their fruit.”

“What do you mean?” Vernon screamed.

“The Maker has made it known to the world his new feelings towards magic, and young Potter is one of the reasons for it. Your actions will be looked into, and I don’t think you will like the outcome.” The woman said with a wicked smile.

“This all just a nightmare! You have no control over me!” Vernon screamed in her face.

“No, I don’t, but the Maker does.”

With that, the woman started knocking on his head. With each impacted, there was a loud banging sound that came with it. On the fifth impact, Vernon shot up in his bed, sweating furiously. He looked around the room for the little brat. Vernon found nothing. Vernon saw Petunia was rising from sleep as well. He soon learned why this had happened. There was a loud banging sound coming throughout the house. Vernon growled and rose from the bed. He was thinking the Freak was doing this, but once he was outside the room, he realised this was coming from downstairs. Vernon grumbled and started making his way downstairs. He was expecting the brat to be doing something in the living room, but he did not find Harry there. Another pounding sound filled the room. It was at this point that Vernon realised that the sound was coming from the front door.

Vernon grumbled and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he screamed: “What do you want?!”

Standing infront of him were three police officers, a woman carrying a staff, two paramedics, and something that looked like a spiritual knight. The male police officer said. “Mr Dursley, we are here to pick up Potter, and secure all of their things.”

“Why do you want to do this officer?” Petunia asked as she walked up behind him.

“I cannot believe I am going to say this, but Potter is important to this world and or sister world.” One of the female police officers said.

“What are you talking about, and what has he done?” Vernon said.

The woman with staff said: “It would take me too long to tell you all that Mr Potter has done. All you need to know is that they are a hero.”

“That is preposterous. The boy is just a freakish little trouble maker.” Vernon said sternly.

The woman holding the staff tightened her grip on the staff. “Sir, I would watch your tongue if I were you. You do not know of which you speak. Also, we are here to take Potter to a hospital to make sure they are stable and doing well.”

Vernon looked around him, and all he could see was Petunia and Dudley. He turned back to the idiot with a staff. “Ma’am I don’t know what you are getting at. I am sure that LAZY fool is still asleep.”

“Sir, we are here to REMOVE HIM from this location.” The male officer said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

Vernon growled and stepped aside. “Fine then go get the BOY.”

As they made their way in Vernon noticed that two of those police had to be MI5 or MI6 agents. The paramedics had a stretcher. That wasn’t the weirdest, though. The woman with the staff was more of a freak than the boy. Her ears were pointed like those stupid elvish ears from that book Lord of the Rings. He wouldn’t have known about this had a secretary not dressed up as one for Halloween a few years ago. As Vernon went to close the door, his hand was stopped by another hand. Vernon looked outside to see an old man with a long grey beard wearing robs heading into his home. “Excuse me, who are you?”

“He is one of the heads of the Magical Government. He is supposed to be looking after Potter.” The ‘elvish’ woman said. She looked at Vernon like he was something most foul. “If this is what he calls protection I’d hate to see what he calls danger. You are one of the most disgusting humans I’ve met yet.”

“What are you talking about, girl?” Vernon screamed. “You are just dressed up as an elf. You cannot fool me!” Vernon screamed.

One of the paramedics turned around. “Mr Dursley, you need to go look outside. The sky has a surprise.”

“What are you talking about?” Vernon said as he followed the up the stairs.

One of the officers turned around and told him in a rather cold voice. “I don’t think you are going to believe me if I tell you, but I’ll do it anyway. Earth now shares our orbit around the Sun with our sister planet Thedas. If you don’t believe me go look outside or turn on the telly.” The woman turned around and walked up the stairs.

Vernon huffed and followed them up the stairs. ‘Sister planet this bint has gone mad.’ Vernon thought as he went rounded the corner. He saw everyone going into Harry’s room. Vernon had to think fast to explain the dishevelment of the room. As he stood infront of the door, he made ready to lie, but he just could find the words. What was in the room made him wonder what the Freak had done now. Harry’s bedroom looked as it should. His school supplies were off in the right-hand corner of the room. Those, however, were being picked up by the woman with the staff. The word ‘picking’ was a stretch. She was levitating them off the desk and holding them there in mid-air. She turned to the old man and pointed to the broom. “Is that magical?”

The old man nodded his head. “Yes, we fly around on them.”

“Interesting.” The woman said with a small smile. She looked to the Freaks bed. It’s what was on the bed that held Vernon’s breath. This deep blue crystal was laying on top of the bed, and it was such a deep blue colour that Vernon couldn’t even see the boy. Before he could say anything, the woman warned the paramedics. “Be careful gentlemen that crystal is dangerous. IF you drop it, we MIGHT be in an explosion.”

The paramedics looked at her and nodded. As they picked up the crystal, Vernon asked. “What is going on?”

“Your nephew is one of our greatest heroes, reborn. If you listened to her though she would tell you that she was Potter first. That sounds weird to me until I saw this. I now believe the Maker’s blessing was clearly intentional.”

“What are you talking about?” Petunia asked.

“I know your people call The Maker, God. That is beside the point though. The Maker (God if I must) told the spirits to tell both worlds that they would be reunited. The next thing we know our planet is in the L4 Lagrange point of your world. Now we are neighbouring planets.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about,” Vernon growled as they put the boy on the stretcher. He stepped out of the way. It didn’t take them long to get out of the room.

“There are points in space that another planet can exist on another planet's path orbit around the Sun.” The woman with staff said calmly. “These will be going to a friend of his house?”

The old man answered the question. “Yes, but ma’am, I am still in doubt that all of this is real.”

“Mr Dumbledore, the whole planet is in shock that we have always had a sister planet. That she was in another universe makes me stand here in awe. That God made two universes. I guess we proved ourselves worthy to be reunited. I used to condemn magic, but if God made it then what do I have to say.” One of the officers said sternly. “Another thing I have to say is given the spirits like Guidance here can be powerful enough that they are ‘gods’, so who am I to say that Ra isn’t a real spirit.”

As he took the trunk and broom, the old man asked: “Where are you taking him?”

“A hospital in London. There is something I think you should know. We don’t know who Potter is Dumbledore.” The ‘elf’ said sternly. “I will always see her as Lady Hawke, and I don’t care about Harry Potter.” The woman pointed at the crystal as they walked went out of the room. “I will always think of her as Lady Hawke. You need to get that through your thick skull.”

“Ma’am that is a wild assumption. Any of the children in the crystals could have been….” Dumbledore was cut off by the spirit.

As she left the house, the elven woman turned to look at Dumbledore. She was glaring at him as if he kicked a puppy. “Sir, I can assure you that Potter was Lady Hawke. The Maker told us who all seven of the young mages were.”

A spectral thing floated from the ambulance to Dumbledore. This had to be the evil spirit calling itself Guidance. The be damned thing spoke before the old man could say anything. “Dumbledore, I can understand where you are coming from, but your words are false.” The spirit looked at the paramedics as the stretcher on the gurney. The spirit then looked at Vernon. “Sir, you can follow us, or you can stay here.”

“I will not follow you. The fool did this to himself. I have to go to work.” Vernon said sternly. As he turned around to head back in the house, he stopped in his tracks. His gaze was for the first time taking in that everyone was on the street looking at the sky. Vernon turned around and looked toward the sky. Sitting in the sky was a real UFO. However, this was not a flying saucer. It was shaped more trapezoid than a flat flying disk. It had rounded edges rather than pointy edges. “What the bloody hell is that?”

The ‘elf’ looked at him. “Space/aircraft. It is here to protect us, and by ‘us’, I mean all of us. We want a peaceful relationship with our neighbour.”

Vernon just growled and walked back into his home. He made his way upstairs. Vernon couldn’t think about this right now he had to get ready for work. Once in his room, he took off his sleepwear and started getting dressed. Vernon turned on the telly to get the real news. Whatever hope he had of answers that pleased him vanished with the news headlines. OUR WORLD HAS A SISTER, AND SHE IS ENHABITED!

“THIS CAN’T BE REAL!” Vernon screamed.

XoXoXoXoX

7:50 AM

The Burrow

Albus was sitting there drinking his tea, wondering how things had gone so wrong. The only thing he could think of was the spirit that visited him at five-thirty this morning. The idea that a spiritual being not related to Hogwarts had entered his bedroom was still stunning. Thinking back to it made Albus shiver. Albus had been sleeping peacefully when it had happened. The sudden cold touch on his shoulder had woken him up. Thinking back to this sent a chill down his spine.

“What is wrong, Albus?” Molly asked, sounding more than a little worried.

Albus shook his head. “I was just thinking about being woken up by that spirit of Justice. I was so certain she was a former student, but alas, I am wrong. The fact that on the other side of the world you can now see a planet floating in the sky.”

Molly huffed. “I still think that is codswallop, Albus,” Molly said sternly. “I’ve never seen an elf standing six feet tall.”

“You will soon enough. One of the elves is coming to make sure Harry’s things are safe. Before you ask, I think they honestly believe Harry and the other went to there would and did wondrous things.” Albus sighed at this thought. “Although the fact that there are two planets now orbiting the Sun makes me second guess myself. That the Prime Minister KNEW to ask for me makes me wonder if the children didn’t leave notes to be followed once this happened.”

“Tell me what happened in the Ministry Albus,” Molly said calmly.

“Well, when I got to the Ministry….”

XoXoXoXoX

5:35 AM

Ministry of Magic

Albus was making his way out of the floo network wonder why that ‘ghost’ wanted him to head here. One look around told him that something big had just happened. The Ministry was filled to the brim at the moment. Everyone was running around trying to get to the floo network or one of the offices. A bunch of people wanted to stop him, but he told them he had to go see Minister Fudge. As he made his way to the Minister office, he saw Madam Bones walking in her Wizengmot Robes towards the Minister’s office. As he drew near her, he asked. “What is going on, Amelia?”

“You wouldn’t believe me until you saw it, Albus,” Amelia said calmly. “Suffice to say that what it is changes everything we know. It is also going to force us to change a lot of our laws.” The tone of her voice was one of both annoyance and happiness.

“Why would we need to do that?” Albus asked more than a little stunned.

“Albus, it is harder to say, but I’ll try.” Amelia sighed and turned to look at him. “Albus do you know what an alien is?”

Albus stood there blinking at here in stunned shock. “Yes, they are speculated creatures that live on other planets in space. Planets that orbit other stars of course.”

“Well, we’ve just met some, and they use magic,” Amelia said flatly. “Oh, and they are humans, elves that aren’t house-elves, dwarves that aren’t annoying little pests, and another race called the Qunari (also known as Kossith).”

“Are you sure about this?” Albus asked quickly as they sped up there walk.

“Albus if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be telling you. As for the elves, you should know they stand as tall as you and me so technically they don’t qualify for Wand Lore Restriction. Though Malfoy is pushing for it.”

“If they aren’t from this world, then how do they use magic?” Albus asked a little stunned.

“Albus I think magic is a universal thing.” Amelia sounded more than a little annoyed. “I just went back to get the Wand Lore Restriction Law to show the Prime Minister, and I think when the Prime Minister sees it, Malfoy will lose all ground he has gained.”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked a little curious just outside the Minister's door.

“Are elves sentient beings Albus?” Amelia asked.

“Well, yes, of course, they are,” Albus said a little shocked.

“Then they are due their Civil liberties which this law,” Amelia held up the parchment, “…strips them off.”

“I’ve wanted to push for this, but it won’t pass,” Albus said quickly.

“I don’t think we have a choice, Albus,” Amelia said as she opened the door. Albus followed her through the door, and his breath was taken away. Standing next to Cornelius and the Prime Minister was a beautiful young woman with pointy elven ear. However, her ears weren’t droopy like house-elves ears. The woman was carrying a staff that had a crystal atop it. “Prime Minister and Ambassador Alerion this is the law that Mr Malfoy keeps talking about. Again, though since she looks human, this shouldn’t apply to her.” Amelia sounded disgusted by what she just said. “That being said, it violates all common decency. I think enforcing it would put us in trouble.” Amelia said this as the Prime Minister took the parchment.

“Is it that bad?” the Prime Minister asked. His voice sound more than a little concerned.

“It protects us from certain creatures taking wands and going on rampant with them.” Malfoy protested.

The elven woman in a soft voice said. “If I cannot use a staff, then you shouldn’t use a wand. It is that simple. You are not the Maker, and last I checked you weren’t a lesser god either.”

“You don’t know what you're talking about elf.” Malfoy snapped.

The Prime Minister stopped reading the parchment and stared daggers at Malfoy. “Mr Malfoy from what I’ve read thus far this law is illegal. Not only does it violate the Civil liberties of other sentient creatures. You are basically placing yourselves up as gods.”

“No, we are not Prime Minister,” Albus said quickly. Dumbledore then looked over at the elf. “Ambassador Alerion, I’ve wanted to change that law for some time now.”

“Who are you?” the Prime Minister asked.

“I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Head of the UK school of Magic, Hogwarts, and Chief Warlock of the UK Wizengmot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.”

“That a lot of work for one fellow.” The Prime Minister said with a raised eyebrow. “These jobs don’t conflict with one another?”

“No sir, the ICW meets maybe once every three months for four days, and I can get here to do my job with ease,” Dumbledore said smoothly.

“That is impressive, Professor, but if you wanted to change this law: why haven’t you?” the Prime Minister asked.

“I’ve kept it on the books because this would cause a civil war at the moment, and that is the last thing we need,” Albus said calmly.

“Albus I think given our current situation the law should be stripped immediately,” Cornelius said with a smile on his face. “I mean Ambassador Alerion says that Mr Potter is a hero in their world too.”

“What?” Albus asked a little shocked.

“Yes, she was known on our world as Lady Hawke,” Alerion said calmly. “Now, either you take us to her, or we will find her through other means.”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked a little shocked.

“We can search the Little Whinging school system for the records that will tell us where she lives,” Alerion said sternly. “It’s not like we really need you. It’s just using you will make this faster.”

“Albus I think it’s time to just tell us where he lives. It’s not like I cannot find that out by looking into the Underage Magic records.” Amelia said calmly.

Albus looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, expectantly. It was clear to him quickly that he would not win this argument. On the one hand, he could tell them where Harry lived and avoid possibly going to jail. On the other, he could be stubborn and keep that to himself for about forty minutes, and then when they see his living conditions, he will be in even more trouble. It was clear that he was outplayed here, but he could still win out in the end.

“Alright, I’ll take you to him,” Albus said calmly.

“Alright, we have transportation waiting for us outside,” Alerion said with a smile.

“What kind of transportation,” Albus asked.

XoXoXoXoX

The Burrow

Molly was sitting there slack-jawed at what she’d just been told. “Not long after that the airship we were in got us to Little Whinging, and the Ambassador got paramedics to meet us at Harry’s home.”

“Then they took Harry to a hospital in London?” Molly asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head. “Harry, Ms Granger, Mr Longbottom, Ms Greengrass, a Ms Delacour from France, and Ms Davis.” Albus sighed. “I wish I knew what was going on Molly.”

“So, do I, Albus, so do I,” Molly said sombrely.

Molly’s floo network lit up. “Molly or Arthur, are you there? Hell, Dumbledore, are you STILL THERE?” the sound of a panicked Amelia filled the air.

Molly and Albus moved towards the fireplace. Amelia looked more than a little worried. “What is wrong, Amelia?” Albus asked.

“Not only is it all the kids they’ve already found it’s Susan as well. I need you to check and see if all your kids are fin. If they are wrapped in a blue crystal, do not touch them.”

“Amelia why are you saying this. They can’t be after a total of eight children.” Molly said.

“I wish that were true. Alerion finally came clean and said it was more than the six children they already had. They are looking for a total of seven. One of them IS Susan, and since the last is a Ginevra, I can only assume they mean your daughter.”

“What?!” Molly screamed. She then ran to check on Ginny.

Albus followed her. If Ginny was wrapped in that crystal, he needed to stop Molly from doing something stupid. The stuff was explosive, and he didn’t want the death of the Weasley family to be at his feet. “Wait up Molly the stuff is explosive.”

Molly turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen a small fragment of that crystal explode and put a dent on a metal table. So, if you just blast it, you might kill everyone in the house.”

Molly’s face was bleached white. “What do I do, Albus.”

“First let’s check on Ginny, and then let us contact Ambassador Alerion,” Albus said this as he gestured towards the living room. As he followed Molly to Ginny’s room, he thought: ‘Who could these children have been? Also, why would God choose them? They were children.’

XoXoXoXoX

Dragon Age 9:07

3rd of Drakonis 7:30 in the morning

Leandra screamed at the top of her lungs. Had anyone told her that giving birth was this much of a pain she would ask Malcolm to magically make her sterile. Nine months of carrying this child was a nightmare in and of itself, but this was trouble on a whole new level. Never in her life had she experienced pain this badly.

“Just one more push.” Sister Ivana said calmly. “I can see their head.” The sound of joy in her voice mad Leandra push hard one last time. At that moment, the muscle cramps relaxed. Well, they were still there, but they were not as intense as they had been over the last seven and a half hours. Brother Charles cut the umbilical cord, and Sister Ivana walked up and hand the baby to Leandra. Leandra took the crying child wrapped in swaddling cloth in her arms. “It a girl.”

“Well, damn,” Malcolm said softly.

Leandra glared at Malcolm. “Do you have a problem with this?”

Malcolm waved his hands infront of him. “No, of course not. I am just losing a few Sovereigns to Stewart.”

“You bet on the gender of the child?” asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but that was with a good reason. I had a good feeling our daughter would be a boy, but apparently, I was wrong. So, I have to eat my crow.” Malcolm said with a smile. “So what name are you thinking about giving her?”

Leandra looked at him. “Shouldn’t you be naming her?”

“I would like to, but I want to give you the chance to have input in the matter,” Malcolm said this with a smile.

Leandra looked back down at their daughter. For the first time, Leandra looked at her daughter in the eye. At that moment, the child opened, and her light grey eyes looked terrific. Leandra didn’t know why, but the flowery name Iris came to mind. “I think she should be called Iris.” She looked at Malcolm with a smile. “What do you think?”

Malcolm smiled. “I like it, it is flowery name that is rarely used.”

Leandra nodded and looked down at her daughter. “I hope your life is filled with joy and happiness, Iris.”

XoXoXoXoX

9:30 Dragon Age

12th of Justinian

Smugglers Ship

The rocking of the boat had initially bothered Iris, but after being at sea for three months, she had gotten used to it. Athenril hadn’t been that hard of a boss. She didn’t really care that Iris was an Apostate. So, long as Iris got her job done, Athenril didn’t care how it was done. And to be honest, a little bit of magic did help. The rest of the crew had their own issues, so they were less likely to turn her into a Templar. Carver would rise to help if the need arose, but that was unlikely.

All that aside right now, she was in her hammock sleeping soundly. Her dreams as of late had been rather weird. There was always this old man in the dreams. At first, Iris thought he was a spirit or a demon, but he never answered her questions. He just kept talking to her like she was some poor boy named Harry. She didn’t know who the hell this ‘spirit’ was, but she was going to kick its ass.

At the moment, her dreams shifted once more to one containing the old man. That it had gone from one of her dancing with a beautiful woman to this was irritating. He was standing there in mage robes, had this insanely long beard, his blue eyes were covered by the moon-shaped glasses, and in his hand, he held a small white stick. Iris didn’t know what that stick was, but she wasn’t willing to think that it was just a stick. ‘What kind of mage would only use a stick?’ Iris thought. ‘A staff is so much better.’

“Harry, my dear boy, if you can hear me try to break out of this prison.” The spirit said this so softly she almost didn’t hear it.

“Oh, now you talk to me!” Iris screamed as she slammed her foot on the ground. This caused a lightning bolt to strike near the old fool.

The look on his face was one of shock. “Harry, is that really you?”

Iris growled. “Yes, it is me you old fool, but my name is not Harry. It is Iris.” Iris just growled as she said this.

“Harry?” the ‘man’ asked. “Can you hear me?”

“Oh, I can hear you stupid. I just wish you’d leave me alone!” Iris screams. “I don’t know what you are, but I wish you’d leave me alone.”

“Harry, I want you to know I am looking into this, and I will find out what has happened to you and the others soon enough.” The spirit spoke in a hopeful tone.

The way the ‘man’ said this irritated her. “Again, I don’t know who you are. I just want you to leave me alone!” Iris said this forcefully as she shoved the spirit away from her. “Stay away from me.” In the flash of light shoved the spirit away from her. At that moment she shot up awake in the ship looking around. As she swayed back and forth, Iris looked around the room. Standing beside the door was Carver looking a little worried. “What’s wrong?” Iris asked.

“You’re needed-on deck, but I didn’t want to wake you up since you were tossing around in the hammock. There was also sparks of magic flying off your fingers. What was wrong with you?” Carver asked this with a little bit of concern in his voice.

Iris sighed. “That same old man spirit showed up again.”

“So, did he try to possess you?” Carver asked, leaning forward.

Iris shook her head. “No, but for the first time ever, he talked to me. The spirit said he was going to help me somehow, but I told him to leave me alone.” Iris chucked at the memory. “I did that before shoving him away. Doing that cause a magic ‘blast’ that woke me up.”

“Interesting,” Carver said with a smile on his face. “Come on, let's go.” Iris nodded her head and followed her brother out of the room.

XoXoXoXoX

July 15th 10:30 AM

London Hospital

Petunia Dursley was sitting there looking at the old man holding his wand to her nephew’s crystal prison. She had never once thought she’d be worried about him like she was right now. Petunia had already lost her sister to a crazy evil wizard she didn’t want to _see_ Harry die as well. The old man said he would find a way to talk to the children. He’d been practicing on Harry for the past week and hadn’t gained any response from Harry. Petunia didn’t know what really happened, but according to all the spirits, angels, or whatever they were, God had chosen these seven children to live different lives. She didn’t know if this was true, but if it was, she hoped it was a nice one. One of the things Petunia hated about herself was the way she treated Harry. As far as she knew in the medieval times' children could be treated worse than the way she was treating him.

All thoughts of that made her think of another thing. The mages guarding the crystal had informed her about most of the life Harry had lived in the other world. That he had spent another life as a woman made her more than a little worried. In the past women didn’t have the protection they do now. Hell, her father in that life could be more disgusting than Petunia. There were many things she was ashamed of doing, and of allowing Vernon to treat Harry the way he has, but there was something she would never let the man do. Had Harry been a girl, and she caught him doing anything sexual with the girl, she would have dragged him to the police herself.

The sound of the old man’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Harry, I want you to know I am looking into this, and I will find out what has happened to you and the others soon enough.” Petunia thought he was trying to talk to Harry, but if he was Harry didn’t like it. The next thing she knew there was a bright white flash of light, and the sound an explosion filled the room. While Petunia felt a gust of wind, it wasn’t strong enough to have come from an explosion. When she could see again, she looked around the room. The other wizards and witches in the room looked more than a little worried.

“What did you do?” An elf that looked like he was in his late forties asked.

“I did nothing. I was finally able to talk to Harry, but it looked like I was in a dream of his again. It was weird because Harry was a woman. He also rejected my offer of help. Why would he do that?” Dumbledore asked this looking more than a little worried.

“Because Lady Hawke isn’t the kind of person to take help from ‘spirits’ that she doesn’t know. Lady Hawke might also think you’re a demon. If she thinks that then there is no way you are getting her out of there.” The elf said sternly. “I think you should give up now Chief Warlock. Any further meddling in affairs that are not your own could cause more harm than good.” He looked at the two police officers that walked into the room. “Could you gentlemen see this man out of the room?”

“Is he the cause of the explosion?” the young female officer asked. Her bright green eyes were narrowed with a sense of concern.

“Yes, ma’am.” Petunia said. “I don’t want him in here until that crystal problem is solved in another way then he is trying. It could kill my nephew.”

“It sounded like he caused an explosion.” The older male officer said sternly.

“He almost did.” A young mage wearing robes with a flaming hand-embroidered on the left side. “I’ll help you escort him out if you’d like?”

“If he doesn’t want to follow us then I’d like that very much.” The older officer said with a smile on his face.

Dumbledore looked around the room. “Is there no way I can convince you I know what I am doing?”

“No,” An aged man said. He was the most senior member of the mages from Thedas in this room. “I have watched you try and try again for days now to break the lyrium. If you haven’t guessed by now, it is a hazardous substance. If you handle it the wrong way, it starts leaking out a toxin that can kill everyone around it. The worst-case scenario is that it causes an actual explosion. In that case, we will all die painfully. This is like your fifth reminder of it. You did the right thing with Ms Weasley, but now you are doing the wrong thing with Mr Potter.”

“I understand where you all coming from, but these risks must be…”

Dumbledore didn’t get the chance to finish whatever he was thinking. “Sir, I really don’t care about what you are trying to do. This stuff could kill dozens of people, and those lives our in our hands. So, I will ask you once to follow us outside.” The officer uncovered his TASER. “If you do not, I will detain you. You are showing signs of reckless endangerment at the very least, and I’m sure I can find other charges if I looked hard enough. Now will you leave willingly, or not?”

Dumbledore looked at the TASER. He stared at it for a long time. It was almost like he measured it up. Did the man not know what a TASER was? He just nodded his head and started walking toward the door. The two-officer followed him outside of the room. The male officer keeping his hand on the TASER as they walked out of the room. Once they were gone, Petunia turned her gaze back to Harry. ‘What must you be thinking right now?’ Petunia thought.


	2. Through the Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its affiliated characters, places, or things. JK Rowling and affiliated companies own Harry Potter. I do not own Dragon Age, its affiliated characters, places, or things. Bioware and EA own those things. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life.
> 
> A/N: Okay, I just want to stress that this idea would not leave me alone. So, I wrote it in a couple of weeks, so there is some choppiness to it. I know that lyrium kills whoever consumes it in its pure form. However, the seven people trapped in the lyrium are not eating it. Will there be side effects? Maybe. You will just have to wait and see. If anyone wants to be a beta for any of my stories PM me.

Hawke Estate

Kirkwall

10:33 Hero 3rd of Firstfall

Iris was lying there in bed, trying not to think about the pain in her chest. She knew it had to be a heart attack, but she wasn’t going to do anything to stop it. Iris figured a hundred and twenty-six years of life was good enough. She had spent a good fifty years living with Merrill. Iris tried to fight back the tears that were coming at the thought of Merrill. Even though it had been twenty years since her death just thinking about her brought the pain back full force.

“Is everything okay, Gran?”

Iris turned to look at the young man sitting next to her. Tristan was the youngest of her great-grandchildren. It was a small miracle that they found a way for Merrill to have a child with Carver so that the Hawke line could continue. Iris chuckled at the thought of a child. Most people would be happy to have more than one, but not all at once. They had triplets: two boys, one girl. Tristan was the youngest grandson of their oldest son Michael. “Just pain Tristan, and before you say anything, no, don’t use magic. I think it is my time.”

“You cannot say that Gran.” Tristan protested. “There so much, I still want to learn from you.”

Iris chuckled at this. “Tristan, I have been alive for a hundred and twenty-six years. I think it is time. I have taught you all I could as my father taught me. Just remember to be that which is best in you. Not that which is most base.”

“Yes, Gran,” Tristan said as he took her hand. “Just close your eyes and rest.”

Iris just nodded her head and closed her eyes. In the darkness, she could hear the hum of lyrium. Usually, this would be a bad thing, but she thought this was a sign she was soon to leave this world. It had been a long time since the memories of living as Harry Potter had returned to her. Up until that point, she had always held the thought that Dumbledore was just a misguided spirit. Now Iris knew she was wrong on two fronts. The first of which was the idea that she was playing a game. Know they all knew who they once were. Well, she the only one of them left alive. The first of them to go was Verric, then Isabela, Neria, Leliana, Vasa, and Josephine. Of all of them, she was jealous of Vasa and Josephine. The two of them died on the same day. She would be with them soon enough for this pain and frustration to fade. The second and most irritating part was that Iris thought Dumbledore was a spirit or a demon. The man in retrospect was manipulative for sure, but he was neither a demon or a spirit. She didn’t know what the old man was hiding from her, but she had delt so much crazy shit in her life that she knew he had to be hiding something.

Another sharp pain hit her in the chest again. There were more important things to focus on right now. Iris turned over in her bed once more. Maybe she would fall asleep before death took her. Iris knew she was going to see the Maker again, but the idea of death was still scary. Iris knew if she was right Merrill would be there waiting for her. Whether that was on the other side of the Fade, or within the Fade, Iris didn’t care. All she wanted was to be in Merrill right now. She took a shallow breath and exhaled. At that moment, her vision was filled with a bright blue light.

When the light faded, Iris looked around. Iris looked around to see where she was. Like she had thought she was in the Fade. There were still floating chunks of earth sitting in the air around her, and large chunks of lyrium sitting around her. She could see no one else standing around her. For a few moments, she was worried. That ended of course when Merrill came running around one of those floating rocks. Iris started running towards her. It was as they drew closer together that Merrill looked younger. She looked to be the same age as the day they met. Iris didn’t even want to think about how she looked. Iris was just glad that her body felt right. She didn’t know what it felt like to be Harry Potter anymore.

“Oh, it is so good to see you again, Iris,” Merrill said threw her arms around Iris. Iris through her arms around Merrill’s waist. “How old were you?” Merrill asked as she rested her head on Iris’ shoulder.

“I was a hundred and twenty-six. Two of our great-grandchildren are expecting children at the moment.” Iris said as she just swayed there in the spot. She was just enjoying the embrace at the moment. The sound of heavy footsteps made her look off to her left. Verric was standing there with a smile on his. “What do you want Verric?” Iris asked as she looked down at her friend.

“Nothing, just glad to see you again,” Verric said as he walked up and stood in front of her.

It wasn’t long after this that they were joined by the others. Isabela was the first to do anything. The fact that it was putting Iris and Merrill in a bone-crushing hug was something a little odd. She never showed them _that_ much affection. They were followed by in order: Vasa, Josephine, Neria, and lastly Leliana. Having all the heroes gathered around once again made her feel at home. There was just one ‘person’ that was missing.

“Where is the Maker?” Iris asked.

“He is around the corner, waiting for us?” Merrill said softly.

“Around the corner, waiting for all of us,” Isabela said to point to where they had come from. “Come you to love birds.”

“You just need someone pirate,” Iris said with a smile as she took Merrill’s hand. “Come on, Merrell we have ‘Someone’ to meet.”

All seven started walking down the pathway in the Fade. As Iris walked down the pathway, she thought back on the two lives, she had led. Harry Potter was a good young man, but compared to Iris Hawke, he seemed more timid. Yes, they were both ‘good’ people, but Harry was in Iris’ opinion too reliant on Dumbledore. It’s not like she taught Harry was incapable of doing anything. She just thought he was also dependent upon someone who wasn’t teaching her anything. If he wanted to help her, then he should have been teaching Harry since the bull shit that happened in her second year. Sure, she relied on Malcolm Hawke to teach her, but he at least taught her how to use magic, defend herself, and what it meant to be the right person. Dumbledore would just say a few things to lift her spirits and then send her back to the Dursleys. She didn’t know what the man was thinking about while he did this, but she was going to find out now that she had lived a longer life than him. Iris could only believe that the man had put some magic around the house to protect her from Voldemort’s followers. Iris just started laughing at these thoughts.

“What’s so funny Iris?” Verric asked.

“I was thinking about what Dumbledore has done, and possibly why he did it. The thoughts are rather sad.” Iris said with a sombre smile on her face. “If I am right, I will let him know my displeasure.”

“Will you be doing that with or without your staff?” Verric asked with a smile.

“I don’t know yet,” Iris said as they came walking around the corner. Standing there in his business suit was the Maker/God. What amazed her a little more was standing beside him was a woman with long red hair. It was an excellent flowing form compared to what Iris thought it would look like. She also had a beautiful way almost supermodel in shape. “Wow, I see why he likes her.”

“That’s what I said, but he said it is more than that,” Neria said with a smile on her face.

“Yes, it was more than that.” The Maker said with a smile. “With all of you back here now I might as well let your souls take your ‘original’ form.” With that he snapped his fingers Iris turned back into Harry Potter. Even though he had been a male initially, it felt bizarre being back in this form. She looked back over at Merrill. What she saw stunned her. Instead of Merrill, she was looking at Daphne Greengrass. She’d known for years this is who she’d be looking at, but it was still a little shocking to see it. It’s not that she was talking wrong about Daphne, but Merrill had been the one she’d been in love with for years. Seeing Merrill’s black hair replaced with sandy-blonde hair was a bit off-putting. The fact that the eyes didn’t change was a good thing. Well, they did change in tone. They had gone from dark green to a light green tone. It was thinking about that that made Iris turn her attention to the way she felt now. She felt very odd right now. The sound of the Maker’s voice pulled her out of the self-inspection. “So, how does this feel?”

“Very odd.” Neria (Susan) said as she felt her ears. “My ears still feel like elven ears.”

“Yeah.” Daphne and Vasa (Tracey) said as one.

Harry looked over at Verric and Isabela. He found instead of Verric he was looking at Neville, and Hermione was standing where Isabela once stood. It was Verric that spoke for the two of them. “It’s nice to be tall again, but I feel very out of balance.”

“Yeah, you said it.” Hermione was trying to walk like Isabela. She stumbled with each step through. “Wow, I thought pulling this off would be easy.”

The Maker chuckled. “Well Ms Granger, in this form your souls are familiar with the way they used to move. So, you walking that way does not feel ‘right’.”

“Interesting,” Hermione said as she leaned on Neville.

“Well, now that everyone is here, let us talk about what I have done.” The Maker waited for everyone to be looking at him. “Ok, the first thing you should know is that I have reunited both universes. Thedas, yes that is the name of the planet, and Earth now shares the same orbit around the Sun. Thedas is in the L4 Lagrange Point. From the point a view of Thedas, the Earth is in the L5 Point of Thedas.”

“Wow,” Hermine said, looking more than a little stunned. “Are they in communication?”

The Maker nodded his head. “Yes, Thedas is in the twenty-second century compared to Earth. Since your minds are more on Thedas Calendar mindset the time is 14:20 Space. They are two centuries ahead of the Earth in space travel.”

“So, they have colonised other planets?” Hermione asked, sounding more than a little shocked.

The Maker just smiled. “I am not going to tell you everything within reason. Now second, all seven of you are in the same place a muggle hospital in London. You are being protected by mages from Thedas, and soldiers in some of your cases. Dumbledore was trying to ‘free’ all of you, but that was ended two weeks ago. Almost all of your parents are there saved for yours. Neville your grandmother has been there every day. Tracey’s mum has been checking in on you Daphne. Lastly, you all get to keep three traits of the lives you just lived.”

“Does that include being elven?” Tracey asked. The Maker just nodded. “Sweet.”

“With that said, this means you will be a Thedas elf, not a house-elf.” The Maker looked sad for a moment, but he then looked serious. “What you do as that is up to you, but I am not doing this so you can be malicious to others.”

“Understood,” Hermione said.

Iris thought back to how Hermione acted as Isabela and thought it would be hard for her to do this. It was at this moment that Iris realised she wasn’t calling herself Harry. This made a particular question come to her mind. “Your Grace I know I’m the only one who chose the opposite sex between the three of us.” Iris pointed between herself, Susan, and Tracey as she said this. “Does that include gender?”

The maker nodded their head. “Yes, Iris it does. You have lived as both genders, so I can see where you are torn between them.” Iris just nodded her head. “Now, I will give time to think about your choices.” With that, the Maker walked over to Andraste.

Iris started thinking back to her life, wondering what parts of it she wanted to keep. She knew her healthy body build for sure. Sure, she was fit to because of quidditch training and the amount of food she got at school, but it was still slightly below where she wanted it to be. If Daphne, Tracey, and Susan were going to keep their elven traits, maybe there were some traits from her life as Iris she could possess. The hair was the same colour, and it was a little unruly as well. Maybe having one of her eyes be the grey eyes of the Hawkes would be acceptable. The only thing her mind kept coming back to was gender. She knew as Harry she wasn’t that bad looking, but Iris couldn’t see herself going back to being a boy. If Dumbledore had been coming there to get her out of the lyrium. Then this situation had to be messing with his plans. Trying to think of something else Iris thought about her hand-eye coordination. She dropped that because Harry’s was just as good, he just lacked experience. It took a lot of hand-eye coordination to catch a snitch. The next thought made her chuckle a little. She didn’t think the Maker would ‘keep’ Hawke’s wealth around just to hand it off to her. As Harry money wasn’t an issue. Iris would wager she was more wealthy. So, money was a stupid question. Iris could really come up with anything other than what she had initially thought of. If she had been a male Hawke, she might have said his physical strength, but he couldn’t do that here. Iris thought she and Harry were the same strength, so it was pointless to ask that question. Harry was stupid rich; she didn’t need to ask for money.

Before she could say anything, Verric stepped forward. “Maker, could I ask if Bianca will be reborn on Earth?”

The Maker nods their head as they walked towards them. “Yes, you can.”

“Well, I take by the way you answered she was.” The Maker nodded his head. “The first thing I’d like to keep is my muscle memory. I’ll need it as Neville that’s for sure.” Everyone chuckled a little. “The second thing I’d like to keep is my hand-eye coordination. Lastly, I’d like for Bianca to have her memories restored to her. I know it is not a trait I have, but I cannot think of another one of mine.”

The Maker closed his eyes for a few moments before looking back at Neville. “Okay Neville that is done. Would you go back now or wait until everyone has made their decisions?”

Neville thought for a few moments. “I’ll go back now. I’ll protect everyone else from Dumbledore’s meddling.” Neville looked over at Daphne. “Daphne if Astoria is there, I will protect her.”

Daphne looked at Neville and smiled. “Thank you, Neville. I just wish you had Bianca.”

Neville laughed deeply at that thought. “I don’t think the Hospital will let a loaded crossbow inside.”

The Maker laughed a little at this. “Good guess Neville.” With that, the maker waved his hand, and Neville was surrounded by bright blue light. Within seconds he was gone. The Maker then looked at the rest of them. “So, do you all need more time?”

Everyone looked at each other. Iris felt ready, but she didn’t want to leave without Daphne. “I think I’ll be waiting.”

“You figure I’m not ready?” Daphne asked.

“I guess that you aren’t, but I also don’t want to leave before Hermione. I want to avoid that lecture.”

“Smart man.” The bookworm said with a smile on her face. Everyone laughed as Iris rubbed the back of her head. ‘I have one of my decisions down, though.’ Harry thought, with a smile on his face.

XoXoXoXoX

July 29th 1994 9:50 AM

Hospital

London

Augusta Longbottom was sitting there watching a mediwitch and what the muggles call a nurse looking over the things monitoring Neville. It had been four weeks since shed found Neville encased in this crystal. Had it not been a call from St. Mungo’s, she would have tried to blast the crystal off of him. Augusta didn’t want to believe the mediwitch was talking about until a spirit showed up. She originally wanted to call her a ghost, but she swore her name was Compassion. Compassion told Augusta that Neville would need to be moved to a muggle hospital. She wanted to object, but the mediwitch said that where the other seven children were being moved to. Augusta was shocked that this had happened to other children. The spirit told that it was within Neville’s best interest to move to the hospital. She asked the mediwitch if this where he’d be sent if she got him to St. Mungo’s.

“Ma’am that is the only place that can keep track of how he is doing. There are new people with magical technology from a new planet that orbits the Sun with us.”

“What are you talking about?” Augusta demanded.

“Ma’am I don’t believe it myself, but a bunch of new magic users came flying in on special ships today. The talked to the muggle government are in communication with them. So, our Ministry is talking openly with the Prime Minister now.”

“What?” Augusta asked, completely stunned.

“I don’t know what to tell you, ma’am. If you want, we can move him to one of the rooms being set up for them.” The mediwitch said calmly.

Augusta was ashamed with herself now that it had taken the mediwitch an hour to convince her to do it. Thinking about this made Augusta believe about the other children this had happened to. There was one that was being flown in from France. Other than that, Augusta didn’t know anything about the poor girl. Augusta had been shocked that almost all of them came from the UK. Neville was now in a room sitting next to one holding Daphne Greengrass. Augusta was worried about that one. The only one to come and see her was her little sister Astoria. There was a part of Augusta that worried about those girls. What kind of parent would abandon their child to an unknown location, and another to an unknown fate? It was almost like Mr, and Mrs Greengrass didn’t care about their children.

“I know I’ve never talked to them, but maybe I should talk to them,” Augusta said softly to herself.

As Augusta stood up, a loud cracking sound filled the room. Augusta looked to the hospital bed. The mediwitch and the nurse were stepping away from the ground. This blue steam was coming up from the centre part of the crystal. This line started making its way around the crystal as this happened. There were small chunks of crystal falling to the floor. Two of the mages walked up to the crystal. Augusta walked up to see what was going on more clearly. There was about an inch gap in the crystal now. It was on both the mid-point on the side and the top. This light coming from it was fading now, and this soft coughing sound was coming from within.

“Can someone lift the lyrium off me?” Neville sound more than a little sassy. The other two from Thedas, the mediwitch, and the nurse rushed up to the bedside. The six of the slowly lifted the crystal off of Neville. Once the crystal had given the space to do so, Neville sat up. He stretched out his arms and then rubbed his shoulder. “Okay note to self: Never get wrapped in lyrium again.”

“Neville are you alright?” Augusta said as she rushed forward.

Once she was beside the bed, Neville noticed her. “Hey, Gran. Don’t worry, I’m okay. I just lived a very… interesting life.” Neville said this with a smile.

Augusta just stood there stunned. This was one of the things she’d been told, but she just didn’t believe it. “You must be joking Neville,” Augusta said softly.

Neville shook his head. “Wish I was Gran.” Neville looked around the room. “Who is from Thedas?”

The four mages lifted their hands once the crystal was placed on the floor. The old woman amongst them said. “What was your name, young man?”

“Varric Tethras, former viscount of Kirkwall. Also, a good storyteller if you ask me.” Neville said this with a smile on his face. “Now someone please tell me if Bianca is still here.”

“That depends on what you are talking about.” The older wizard said sternly.

Neville laughed at this. “That is something we were talking about.”

“You know how the others are doing?” Augusta asked Neville more than a little shocked.

“Of course, the Maker gave us parting gifts for doing what we’ve done. I don’t know what the others have made, but I made certain changes to my physique.” Neville said this with a smile on his face as a mediwitch checked his well-being.

“What has changed about you, Mr Longbottom?” The mediwitch asked more than a little worried.

“Just how nimble I am.” Neville laughed at this time. “I don’t think I’ll be able to compete with Harry for being Seeker, but I am not going to trip over myself with every other step now.”

“That is a bold statement, young man,” Augusta said sternly.

“It may be bold, but it is true. I don’t think I am flawless now, but I do think my flaw is less prolific.” Neville said with a smile.

Augusta was sitting there in silence wondering why Neville was talking like this. Never in his life was he this… sure of himself. What kind of life had Neville lived during the four weeks encased in that crystal prison? Had he been a cocky young man like Draco Malfoy? Augusta hoped this was not the case. “Neville, I raised you better than this,” Augusta said with a stern look on her face.

Neville nodded his head. “You did Gran, but my life as Varric was a little bit more… flamboyant. I won’t say I was arrogant, but I was definitely cocky. I was more than a bit… roguish Gran. I was also a famous author. I wrote both fiction and historical books.” A smile went across his face as he said this. “To be honest, I was more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. I didn’t like to be the centre of attention. The only time that changed was when I was Viscount of Kirkwall. I only held that job for the ten years until Lady Hawke returned.”

Augusta just sat there in silence. ‘Was he really a war hero?’ Augusta thought to herself. The IDEA of Neville being in a war was a bit off-putting. The boy didn’t have the skillset, much less the coordination, to be of much use in ancient warfare. “Neville surely you are joking?” Augusta asked.

Neville just smirked and shook his head. “Sadly, Gran, I am not. I have years of combat experience now, along with the mental baggage that goes along with it. Now I am not as jumpy as I used to be, but I’d still love to do anything else other than going to the Deep Roads. I will also do everything in my power to fight Blood Magic. Trust me, Gran I now know why Mum and Dad did what they did, but I have my own reasons for being this way. That aside is there any way you guys can do all of this in another room. I promised a friend I’d look after her sister. Oh, and the last question is Dumbledore here?”

“I can assure you, Mr Longbottom, that Professor Dumbledore is not her. I must also say that you need to stay here until we…” the mediwitch started to say.

“No, ma’am I don’t think you HAVE to do anything. I’m fine, it’s my friend’s little sister who isn’t fine. All I need is some medicine due to my lyrium exposure, and be sent home on my merry bloody way.”

“Mr Longbottom, Neville.” Augusta and the Mediwitch said as one.

“What? It is true. Look ladies I know you mean well, but I made Daphne a promise that I would be looking after Astoria. Her parents are arseholes, and I will be damned if I let her father anywhere near the poor girl.” The conviction in his voice made everyone stand still. “Now we can either continue this examination in Daphne’s room, or you just wait until she wakes up, and I return. One way or another, I am willing to be examined. I just don’t want to put this action on hold.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Longbottom.” The mediwitch said as she raised her wand. She didn’t get the chance to cast a spell, though. Neville’s hands moved in a blur. One second, they were by his side the next second, they were beside her hands. The soft sound of wooding hitting the floor grabbed everyone’s attention. Lying there, infront of the bed was the witch’s wand. The witch looked from the wand to Neville with this shocked look on her face. “How did you…”

“Like I told you I have years of experience doing things like this. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want to protect a young girl from her abusive parents. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to take this examination into her room. If there is anything that needs me to lose my clothes, then we will do that here. If it doesn’t though then I say we take it to that room. Because I don’t want an angry Daphne cursing me into next week.”

The mediwitch just rubbed her hand as she stared at the nurse. “Mr Longbottom, Ms Greengrass is fine there are guards from Thedas there looking after her sister. I think IF her parents show up, they wouldn’t be able to hurt her.”

“I can understand that ma’am, but I still have my obligation to uphold. You may think of me as fourteen-year-old, but you fail to see that I have an additional seventy-five years on top of that. My conscience will not let this stand.”

Augusta was amazed at the determination Neville had at doing this. Never in all her years had she seen him do something like this. At this moment he was like his father. Stubborn like his father, but still his father. “All right Neville, we’ll do this, but if they find anything wrong with you, we are coming back to this room.”

“Ma’am we don’t know what he was exposed to. This could have made him ill. Given him some form of cancer.” The nurse said swiftly.

“Then do whatever you need to do to check for that. Until then, I will be in the room with Ms Greengrass.” Augusta said sternly. Augusta turned to look at Neville. “Neville, you just wait till they clear you.” With that, Augusta stood up and walked towards the door. ‘What could these parents be doing to this poor girl? It has to be something bad for Neville to act like this.’ Augusta tried to keep her thoughts from going dark, but as she drew closer to the door, her mind drew up some horrible situations that no child should live through.

XoXoXoXoX

The Fade

Harry stood there, thinking about how clear his mind was right now. He was getting better at thinking of himself as Harry. Harry was trying to think about all the choices. His mind was a little bit more clear on what he wanted. Yet Harry still didn’t know if it was possible. Sure, the Maker made both universe one again, but would he be willing to change entirely leave Iris’ body? Harry looked over at his friends. Daphne looked more than a little worried at the moment. Harry knew that Daphne was concerned about how her parents were treating Astoria. The poor girl was cursed from birth. Because of this, her parents didn’t think too highly of her. Iona Greengrass wasn’t as bad as her husband, but the fact that a mother would sit there and LET a man beat her daughter didn’t sit well with Harry. Joseph Greengrass, in his opinion, was just a bastard. Daphne knew he beat her sister, and on occasion her, but she suspected him of a lot worse. She had no proof, but the way her father looked at Astoria sometimes made Daphne’s skin crawl.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Harry’s gaze turned towards the others. Hermione looked determined about something. Harry wondered if that was Hermione Granger determined or Isabela determined. Those were two different forms of determined. Hermione wouldn’t even think of breaking a strict rule, Isabela didn’t mind offing people if it meant solving a problem. Of the two methods, the one that scared her the most was Hermione’s way. Isabela’s was more direct and in your face. Hermione’s was well thought out and time-consuming. If she wanted you taken care of, it could be taken care of quickly, or take her time about it. Last time she did something like that she had spent months helping out Hagrid with that case for Buckbeak, and when that failed, she used a time-turner to save his life.

A glance to his left showed Susan, the Hero of Fereldon, standing there with her arm thrown around the shoulder of Ginny Weasley (Leliana). The two of them looked rather stoic. If it hadn’t been for that healing potion with dragon’s blood, Harry didn’t think Neria would have lived as long as she did. Iris would have loved to honestly know how Neria found out that dragon’s blood would help clean her body of the Taint. She wouldn’t divulge to a non-Warden what the other components were though. It wouldn’t surprise her though that at least one of the pieces was elf root.

Tracey and Fleur were sitting on a stone to the left of everyone else. The former Inquisitor was seated in the lap of the French half-Vela. Given what she had learned about Vela Iris was kind of glad they were in the Fade where such abilities didn’t do _too_ much. The two of them had talked for years now about what they would do when they returned to their ‘normal’ lives. They were both going to the World Cup, and definitely wanted to see it together. When it came up, that was all they could talk about in private, but after seventy-six years of living Iris had utterly forgotten about the matter until now. All that aside, he couldn’t tell what the two of them would choose. Tracey could ask for the Anchor and the Key. She didn’t know what from her life as Josephine that Fleur could _possibly_ want. In both lives, she was beautiful. Maybe her diplomatic skills?

“Harry, are you listening?” Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head. “Sorry love no I wasn’t.”

“Honestly, given him five minutes back as Harry and he goes right back to slacker,” Hermione said with a smile on her face.

“Oi! I was thinking about what options we all had.” Iris said sharply.

“In all seriousness, what do you think about us going in the order we died?” Tracey asked.

Harry thought about that for a minute. That wasn’t too bad of a decision. That gave them an order in which to decide, and it kept them from fighting over who went next. Harry nodded his head with a smile. “I like that idea. Alright, Hermione, you are up.”

Hermione just nodded her head and stepped forward. “Alright, I’ve made my decision.”

The Maker smiled and stepped forward. “Alright Ms Granger, what is your decision?”

“I would like to keep Isabela’s muscle memory, her strength, and hand-eye coordination.” Hermione looked back at her friend. “I know Neville did the same thing, but we have two different skill sets.”

Everyone nodded as Hermione was surrounded by a bright blue light and vanished. The Maker looked between everyone else. “Are the rest of you ready?”

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. The next one to step forward was Susan. “Maker I think my best choices will be to stay elven, keep Neria’s tattoo, and I’ll keep her voice as well.”

“I’m not complaining love, but why those things?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“The tattoo because in my mind it’s cool, the voice because it is a little more sultry than this one, and I’d feel weird at this point if I wasn’t an elf,” Susan said as she was being wrapped around by blue light.

“You minx,” Ginny said as Susan vanished. Ginny then stepped forward. “Maker I will keep my skill to play musical instruments, my singing voice, and lastly my muscle memory.”

“As you wish.” The Maker said and with a wave of his hand. With that, Ginny was surrounded by blue light and vanished. “Is anyone surprised that the rogues of the group kept their muscle memory?” Everyone shook their heads. “Okay, so I am not alone in that, good. So, who’s next?”

Tracey got off Fleur’s lap stepped forward with a smile on her face. “That would be me.” She looked back at her love. “Don’t worry, I am not keeping something goofy.” With a saucy laugh, she looked back at the Maker. “I will stay elven, I’ll keep her hair colour, and I will keep the tattoo.”

“Really with ‘e hair Tracey? From what you told me your hair is beautiful.” Fleur complained.

As the blue light wrapped around her Tracey said: “Yeah, but I keep dying my hair.”

“Oh.” Was all Fleur could say as Tracey vanished. Fleur then walked forward and said with a soft smile. “I will keep this short, your grace. I would like to keep my handwriting style, keep her dexterity, and her food habits.”

As the blue light enveloped, Fleur Daphne asked. “Preparing to live in the UK?” All Fleur had the time to do was nod. When she was gone, Daphne looked at Harry. Iris didn’t honestly know what Daphne was thinking. Still, after being together for nearly a century, they could almost read each other like a book. They stared at each for a minute before they both nodded. Iris knew that whatever she chose now Daphne was behind it. “All right Maker I will stay elven, keep the tattoo, and I’d like for all of us to know elven.”

The Maker laughed. “You are not selfish, are you?”

As she turned blue, Daphne said: “Not on the last one.”

Harry felt the weight of his choice fall on his shoulders now. Thinking about it made things even worse, though. On the one had the mages from Earth were expecting Harry Potter to come out of the lyrium. On the other hand, the people of Thedas wanted Iris Hawke to come out of that same crystal cocoon. If he came out as one over the other, it would seem like Harry favoured one world over the next, and that wasn’t true. Sure, his early life on Earth sucked, but that didn’t make him hate the world. If anything, it was almost a warm-up to his life as Hawke. Granted, no one was trying to kill him then, but his uncle wouldn’t have shed a tear if he died.

On the other hand, there was Thedas. She had spent many years there nice and happy. Sure, walking around like she was going to caught by Templars or Clerics for the first part of her life, but that changed after the Blight… kind of. Sure, for about two years, she still had to hide from Templars, but she; Carver; and their mother managed to get back into high society. She didn’t honestly know if Vernon and Dudley’s treatment of Harry prepared her for the foes that she would have later on life. Right now, it felt that way, though.

Then there was Dumbledore and Voldemort. He couldn’t really think of these two as separate entities anymore. Sure, they were different people, but they acted off one other. It was almost like they fed off one other’s actions. Voldemort would find a way to come back from the dead, and Dumbledore would leave Harry breadcrumbs to follow to solve the problem. When the memories of Harry Potter returned to her Iris Hawke hated Dumbledore. She thought that Dumbledore was using Harry as an instrument. Dumbledore may have been using Harry as an instrument, but Voldemort was attempting to break it. Harry didn’t know who he hated more at this point. All he did know is that unless Dumbledore came clean, Harry wouldn’t trust him.

Just thinking about that made an idea bubble in Harry’s head. If he returned as a female, he would derail Dumbledore’s plan. Sure, he didn’t know what it was, but he thought if he changed one major thing Dumbledore would be thrown for a loop. Iris didn’t want him to have a chance at controlling her life anymore. Iris just smiled at how fast she went back to identifying as her former life. The idea that she would now be older than Dumbledore did help her lean in this direction.

“Can my request be odd?” Iris asked.

The Maker just smiled. “There are limitations Mr Potter, but ask, and we will see.”

Iris just nodded back at him. She had to have a way where everyone would know who she was on Earth that was easy. Almost everyone in the magical world would know here by the scar. Iris Hawk was a little harder. “Okay then my first request is to keep Iris’ gender, the second I’d like to have one of my eyes be grey, and lastly I’d like my body to be of the hight and weight it should have been.”

“You mean healthy weight, right?” Andraste asked with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Iris said with a smile. The Maker just laughed and waved at Iris dismissively. At that moment Iris felt as if she was going through the Floo Network in the wrong direction. The one thing that had Iris really worried was that unlike the Floo Network the speed seemed to increase the closer Iris got to the ground. She was actually able to see the hospital after about ten seconds of falling, but the sight didn’t last long. Iris couldn’t even count the amount of time that had passed between seeing the hospital and hearing the loud cracking sound. Looking around, Iris could see that there was lyrium surrounding her, and the weight on her chest was overwhelming. “Um, can someone get this lyrium off of me?” Iris just laid there thinking about the high-pitched voice. It sounds like a gentler tone of voice than Iris remembered having on Thedas. The sound of the lyrium being moved grabbed her attention. It didn’t take long to remove the pressure on her chest. It wasn’t long after that, that her eyes were filled with light. Once the crystal was completely clear of her, Iris said: “Ah I can breathe.”

“Harry, are you, all right? You sound different.” a familiar voice came off from the right.

Iris looked off to the right to see Aunt Petunia standing right next to the bed she was lying on. Even though Iris couldn’t see Petunia’s face, the woman actually sounded worried about something. “Yes, I am Aunt Petunia. Did you bring my glasses?”

“Of course, I did.” Iris could hear Petunia messing around with her purse. Within a few seconds Iris could feel a familiar pair of glasses in her hand. It wasn’t long after that that Iris felt her glasses be placed in her hand.

“Thanks.” Iris put her glasses on and looked around the room. Standing infront of her trying to listen to her heartbeat was standing there looking a little shocked. “What’s wrong ma’am?” Iris asked with a smile.

“I think you’ve got a tumour or something on your chest sir.” The nurse said, sounding a little worried.

Iris just shook her head. “Oh, it’s no tumour,” Iris said this chuckling. “My gender has changed.”

“What?” Aunt Petunia asked, sounding more than a little shocked.

Iris just looked at Petunia. The woman looked more than a little worried. “The Maker, or God, changed my gender at my request. I just lived a life as a woman for a hundred and twenty-six years.”

“So, what they said is true?” a gruff voice came off from the back of the room.

Looking behind Petunia, Iris saw that the walrus was there as well. He didn’t look too pleased about what she just said. “Yes, Uncle Vernon, I am now a young woman. So, you won’t have to worry about me knocking someone up.”

“B… how did this happen?” Vernon asked ‘nicely’. Iris thought that he was this nice because of the company.

Iris could see the nurse checking her out primarily. It didn’t take her long to hear the chanting of a spell off to her right. Looking in that direction, Iris finally noticed the mediwizard. “You are a girl now, Mr Potter.”

Iris nodded her head. “Of course, as I said: I asked for this. I had lived for a hundred a twenty-six years as a woman, sir.” Iris shook her head at having to repeat herself about this. She should have known this would happen. Iris turned her gaze back to Vernon. “Uncle Vernon the Maker or God let me keep the gender I lived as for what is now a majority of my life. In this world, I may still be a minor, but that doesn’t take away the century of life I lived on Thedas.”

“So, what the others are saying is… true,” Vernon said, sounding more than a little worried.

Iris had to bite back a laugh. The look on Vernon’s face was one of real horror at this point. ‘I guess the idea of actually being held accountable for his actions scares him.’ Iris thought as she cleared her throat. “Yes, sir. To be honest sir, I think all of this was _supposed_ to happen.” Iris hoped he was buying this because she didn’t think she was _supposed_ to tell anyone that they should have lived these lives first.

“That is scary in some way.” A voice of to her left said. Iris turned her gaze to look in one of the corners of the room. Standing next to a piece of lyrium was a mage with the emblem of Aequitarian on his left shoulder.

“Easy for you to say. Being in the Makers presence is intimidating really. He wasn’t trying to scare us, but I couldn’t help but feeling it a little. That being said, he was not really threatening us. It was more the realisation that I was dealing with the Maker than being in his presence.”

“I can understand that.” The Aequitarian said with a sombre look on his face.

A soft cough off to her left made Iris look off that way once more. Standing next to another piece of lyrium was a young man in a business suit that looked like it came out of one a sci-fi movie. The looked well pressed. There was a blue glow coming from the white-coated thing sitting on his right ear. As Iris was checking his outfit out, she noticed a signet ring on his left hand. The crest on the ring was familiar to her: the Hawke family crest. Iris looked back at the young man. “I take it you are a member of the Hawke family?”

The young man nodded his head. “Yes, your ladyship. I just came here to make sure that you really are my ancestor Iris Hawke.” While he sounded kind, the look on his face carried this look of condescension.

“Of course,” Iris said calmly. If he was anything like Malfoy, she knew how to deal with people like him now. “What is your name Lord Hawke?”

“Graviel Hawke ma’am.” The young man said with pride.

“Well, Sir Hawke, you seem to be worried about something,” Iris said this as the nurse listened to her heart.

“I am worried that you are not my ancestor. I know you were encased in lyrium, but I’d like some more proof than that.” He bent down to pick something up.” The man patted a large suitcase resting on the wall. “I have brought three mages staffs to choose from. One of them will be your old staff if you were Lady Iris Hawke.”

The nurse and the mediwitch looked at him like he was fowl beast. “Sir, that can wait till we, and the doctors are sure she/he is in a healthy state of being.”

“Of course, ma’am. If that will be in a few days, I’ll understand.” Graviel said with a smile.

The nurse and mediwitch asked everyone but the family to leave the room. Once everyone had left the room, the mediwitch cast a spell at Iris’ chest and then at her lower region. The look on her face was one of shock. This had to be the spell she cast earlier to check her gender. “You weren’t joking Ms Potter, you’re a girl.”

Iris smiled. “Of course, the last thing I’d want to do is lie to you. You are checking on my health and well-being.”

“Well, there are other tests we are going to have to do if that is the case.” The nurse said with a concerned look on her face. She turned and looked at Vernon. “Mr Dursley, I will have to ask you to leave. There are certain things I will need her to do that I don’t think you want to see.”

Iris raised an eyebrow. “You want to check me for breast cancer?”

The nurse looked at her and nodded her head. “Yes, ma’am. You just… changed gender over a month at best, or a few minutes at worst. I think the doctor will want to see this.”

“If that is what they want, I will do anything to ease your minds.” With that said, Vernon left the room.


	3. Dumbledore Stumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliated characters, places, or things. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. I also do not own Dragon Age and its characters, places, and items. That is owned by EA and Bioware. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life.  
> A/N: This is the chapter where things get complicated. I am trying to stay true to both worlds here, so don’t condemn me for changing a few things. I have read the Harry Potter books and played the Dragon Age videogames. So, I am familiar with both fictions. I don’t know every tiny detail for Dragon Age, but that is because I have not read the comics, or read the books. So, I will be working with just the videogames. Lastly, I am taking Hakes staff appearance in Dragon Age Inquisition as the appearance of the Key from Dragon Age 2 Legacy. So, don’t kill me for that.

Hospital

London 3:40 PM

Iris was sitting there in her hospital room wondering when she’d be allowed to see her friend. The doctors had taken three different blood samples. Made her go through four physical examinations, tested to see if she’d been cursed, and checked her for potions. Now she knew what Hermione was talking about when she called some of the test women went through was embarrassing. By the end of all of this, everyone was satisfied that she was now a young woman. One did seem worried about this whole thing. Sadly, for her, that was Dumbledore. He’d only been allowed there because of Iris’ wanted to keep an eye on him. The old man didn’t seem happy about what happened. Thinking about this cause Iris to laugh. Dumbledore had controlled so much of her life. Now it appeared out of his control. Iris was going to have to keep an eye on him from this now on.

The sound of the door opening pulled Iris out of her thoughts. The two doctors that had been monitoring her were walking into the room. They both looked more than a little off-putting at the moment. It was like the news they had was upsetting to them. A glance to her left showed Iris that Petunia was as worried as the doctors. Dudley did look a little sour at this moment. Vernon was looking more than a little annoyed. This was something Iris had wanted for a long time. The only way this could be any better is if Marge Dursley were hear listening to all of this.

The sound of Dr Jefferson’s voice pulled Iris out of her thoughts. “Well, Ms Potter, I don’t know what to tell you, but you are right. You are a young woman now, and I don’t know how that happened. Your primary care physician confirmed that you were a boy not long ago. I hate to ask you this, but why did you make this choice?”

Iris just shrugged. “I had just spent a hundred and twenty-six years a woman, so I felt out of place returning to the male gender. It’s not that I didn’t like being a young man, but I didn’t want to put my wife through unpleasant life.”

“So, you did this to did this for someone else?” Doctor Fir sounded more than a little shocked.

Iris nodded her head. “Yes, I know Daphne said she is bisexual, but she has known me as a woman for many years. I am unwilling to force her to get used to me as a guy.”

Both doctors just stood there in silence. They looked at one another before looking back at Iris. It was Dr Fir, who spoke first. “So, all of this was done for a loved one?” Iris just nodded her head. “Well, I don’t know what to say about that.” Dr Fir said with a slight smile.

“I agree with you on that one Dr Fir.” Dr Jefferson said with a slight frown on his face. “I just don’t understand how all of this could happen. You say this was done by God?”

Iris just nodded her head. “Yes, all though I will always call him the Maker now.”

Dr Fir asked: “Why?”

Iris shrugged. “Well, I’m Andrastrian now, sir.”

“Andrastrian?” Dr Fir asked looking more than a little worried.

“It is one of the big faiths in Thedas,” Iris said calmly. “Hell, we even saw her on our way back.”

“Did you see Jesus?” As Dr Jefferson asked looking more than a little worried.

Iris shook her head. “No, but I won’t say he doesn’t exist. I also don’t think he is the child of the Maker and Andraste.”

“So, you respect the religion you grew up with?” Dr Fir asked.

Iris nodded her head. “Yes, sir. I don’t think it’s a wise idea to say that one religion is false and the other is not.”

“Wish more people could think that way, Ms Potter.” Dr Fir said with a smile. He looked over at Dr Jefferson. “Well, Ms Potter I don’t think we need to keep you away from your friends anymore, but I think like the rest you need to stay here for a few more days.”

Iris just nodded her head. “Of course, sir.” Iris stood up and walked toward the doctors. “So are my friends in the rooms next to me?”

Dr Fir nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am. Just so you know Ms Greengrass has been asking about you.”

Iris smiled at this. “Of course, she has. Is her, sister here?”

Dr Jefferson nodded his head. “Yes, she is. Do you know what is wrong with the poor girl?” Dr Jefferson seemed more than a little concerned about her sister-in-law.

Iris nodded her head with a sombre look on her face. “Yes, she is suffering from a blood curse. I think we can cure it by using lyrium and going into the Fade to break the curse.”

Dr Fir looked a little confused. “What is the Fade?”

Iris smiled at the man. “It is the source of all magic, where everyone goes when they dream, and the home of the spirits.”

“You can break a blood curse there?” Fir asked.

Iris nodded her head. “I think we should be able to, but I want to do some more research into the matter before we attempt it. Before you say anything, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, and I have over two centuries of experience between us. We have all been to the Fade more than once. Susan was able to use the Fade to save a man’s life, so I think she will be a perfect aid in this matter.”

“Can it be done here?” Dr Jefferson asked.

Iris nodded. “It can be done here, or in St Mungo’s whichever is more convenient for you.”

Both doctors looked at each other and nodded. It was Dr Fir, who spoke. “Well, Ms Potter, we will talk more about that when you are ready to do it.”

“Of course, thank you, gentlemen,” Iris said as she shook their hands and then walked out of the room. Iris could hear footsteps behind her, looking behind her showed that Aunt Petunia was following her. Had this been a few hours ago, she would have found it creepy. Since her return to this world Petunia had been the nicest, she’d ever been to Iris. It actually felt weird. Iris shook her head of these thoughts and continued walking down the hallway. She stuck her head in the first doorway and found Fleur and Ginny sitting next to one another. Even though they were holding each other’s hands, Mrs Weasley seemed more than a little upset about what was going on. There might be something that she needed to tell Mrs Weasley soon, but that could wait. The next room held people Iris didn’t recognise, but they did look like Fleur, so they were probably her family. Before she could go any further Iris heard some running down the hallway. Iris turned her gaze to the left, and what she saw caused her to smile. Daphne was running towards her with Astoria not far behind. Iris barely had time to brace herself for the incoming elven missile. Iris had to spin around in a counter-clockwise spin to counter the momentum she was hit with. “We’ve only been separated for a couple of seconds no need to do this love.”

Daphne was laughing as her feet came to rest on the ground. “You say that, but we’ve been apart for over a decade.”

Iris chuckled as she kissed Daphne’s cheek. “I lived those two decades thank you very much.”

Daphne laughed as she moved Iris’ head so that she was looking the elf in the eye. “You are a monster, you know that, right?” Daphne asked with a smile.

“My enemies told me that,” Iris said with a smile. Iris leaned in and kissed Daphne softly on the lips. A soft intake of air to her left drew Iris’ attention to Astoria. Iris broke the kiss and looked over at Astoria. Iris looked over at the younger girl and smiled. “Hi,” Iris said with a smile.

“Hi, how long has this been going on?” Astoria asked, sounding more than a little worried.

Iris looked over at Daphne. She smiled as Iris looked over at Astoria and smiled. “Oh, in this world only a few minutes, but in the other world it was like a sixty-year long love story,” Iris said this with a smile on her face. Though after she said this Daphne swatted her on the shoulder. “Ouch, what was that for?”

Daphne was glaring at her. “You making me feel old right now,” Daphne said sternly.

Iris was blushing at this point. “Right that’s a bad thing, isn’t it?” Daphne just squinted at her. Iris held up her hand. “Okay, okay, you win.”

Astoria was laughing at this. “Are you both serious?”

Daphne nodded her head and looked at Astoria. “Sadly yes,” Daphne hit Iris on the shoulder. ‘’This one just likes to remind me that I am old now.”

“I am one year older than you.” Iris protested.

“Still, I am your wife, and as you said, you shouldn’t make me feel old,” Daphne said this with a smile.

Iris sighed. “Fine, but I will hold you to that stand as well.”

Daphne chuckled and nodded her head. “Deal.”

The sound of someone coughing grabbed Iris attention. Iris looked behind Daphne and found Graviel Hawke standing there with his case. Standing beside him was another Thedas mage, and they looked upset. The woman wasn’t here earlier, so Iris didn’t know who she was. Though given what Hawke had brought with him Iris though something was wrong with the staves that Hawke had brought. There was only one way to prove that, though.

Iris nodded Hawke’s direction. “Good to see you again, Lord Hawke. Do you want me to pick out the staff now?”

Hawke smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, Lady Potter. Why don’t we take this to your room?”

Iris nodded her head. “Of course, follow me.” Iris looked over at Daphne and Astoria. “You two are more than welcome to join me in my room.”

“Of course,” Daphne said with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Astoria asked more than a little worried.

“Yes, there is nothing I want to hide from you or Daphne you are family,” Iris said with a family.

Iris took Daphne by the hand. She then led Daphne back to Iris’ room. As they walked, Iris thought about what could have happened to her staff. The worst thing that could have happened was that it was broken. It had been sitting around for centuries now. The second thing that could be going on is that Graviel didn’t even have her staff, and was hoping that she would just pick one. The third and final option is that he could have the staff, but he could have had it cursed somehow. All it would take is knowing the right mage, and he could have done anything to the staff. So, the first thing she needed to do was to make sure the staff was not cursed. If it wasn’t cursed, she then needed to make sure it was the actual staff and not some rip-off. All of this was assuming he didn’t do anything else that was equally stupid. Given the look on the other mages face he had to have done something to the staff, so Iris had to be careful with it. The last thing she wanted was to stay in the hospital for an extended period because she was stupid enough to just pick up a staff.

As they walked into the room. Iris noticed that Vernon and Dudley had returned from their walk around the hospital. This would make looking at the staff a little tricky. Iris didn’t think the room would hold that many people, but Iris just smiled at Astoria. “Don’t worry Astoria this shouldn’t take that long.”

“You are right Ms Potter this shouldn’t take long.” Hawke smiled as he said this. “Where do you want to case to be placed, Ms Potter?”

Iris just gestured to the bed. “Just set it on the bed. This will be safer and better than us conjuring a table.” Iris said this as she pointed to herself and Daphne. Iris then nodded towards the woman behind Hawke. “I also doubt you want to do that.”

The woman nodded and had a bitter tone to her voice as she said: “Yes, ma’am.”

Iris nodded her head and walked to the other side of the bed. Daphne and Astoria followed her. Daphne stood to her left, and Astoria stood closer to the window. Hawke placed the case on the bed and opened it. The three staffs within the case were facing Iris, and she was upset by what she saw. Iris had been expecting her staff to be hidden amongst other staffs. What she actually saw was her staff broken apart and its pieces being placed on the other two staffs. Iris wanted to know how someone broke apart the Key. It was an ancient thing that had taken the form of a staff due to her blood. From all, they knew the state could not be broken apart. Even trying to do this might actually kill the person stupid enough to do it. This item, as far as they discovered, was an ancient Elven creation. This may be dangerous to put it back together, but it had to be done. Iris reached down and grabbed the staff the Key had turned into and looked over at the mage that had come with Hawke. “You wouldn’t happen to have a knife, would you? To fix this, I’m going to need blood. My blood.”

“This isn’t blood magic, is it?” The woman asked, sounding a little scared.

Iris looked slightly depressed as she shook her head. “It is, but it only affects the Key.” Iris held up her hand before the woman could say anything. “It isn’t about affecting other people. It is about affecting the Key. It is an ancient elven creation, and they don’t have the same restrictions we do.”

“If you were Lady Iris Hawke, you wouldn’t need to do this,” Hawke said with a sour look on his face.

Iris just glared at Hawke. “If someone hadn’t taken apart the Key, I wouldn’t need to do this. I am also wondering if who you got to do this is still alive. This is a powerful object you young fool. Messing with it is dangerous. The only thing I was able to do to it was to add the staff blade to the bottom of it.” Iris said this more than a little bit forceful. She looked back at the staffs trying to see what else Hawke had done. Iris quickly wished she hadn’t. If she took the gem at the top of Key, the bottom of the second staff, and placed them on the third staff, she would have Daphne’s old staff. Iris looked back at Hawke. “Honestly I don’t know who you need to be more worried about, but you have just stepped in a mess you don’t want to be a part of.”

“What are you talking about?” Hawke said, looking more than a little annoyed.

Iris pointed at the two staffs. “You took apart Merrill’s staff and my own and mixed them up with another staff. Now I don’t know if you are stupid, or crazy.”

“What?” Daphne asked more than a little curious. When she recognised her old staff, Daphne looked back at Hawke. “I think this is why the mage is upset.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Now if you need blood to fix this problem, we can ask the hospital to do some more blood from you.”

Iris nodded her head. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Before they could do anything though Daphne had picked up her staff. After that, Daphne started removing other parts to her magical sceptre. Daphne looked around the room. “What? It’s not like, the Key was going to resist this. You guys are overthinking this.”

“What do you mean?” the mage asked.

“All we have to do is put Iris’ staff back together, and let her brick her finger. She then set the gem down and started to remove the gem that had been placed on her staff. Daphne looked at Iris and said, rather flatly. “Well, are you going to help me?”

“Right,” Iris said as she reached for the Key. She started removing the blade from the bottom of the staff. Iris then took the gem off her sceptre and replaced it with the gem that should have been there in the first place. She then took the blades off the second staff and gave it to Daphne. Daphne handed her the blade off the bottom of her sceptre to Iris. Iris set the blade on the bed, and then grabbed to red gemstone and placed it back at the top of the Key. The moment she did this, the Key started to glow, and like the last time this happened, Iris felt pain in her hands. Iris bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. When the pain died down, Iris looked back at the Key. It was back to normal now. The red gemstone was glowing brightly now. It should stop glowing within a few minutes. When the light died down, Iris looked back at the Key. It was once again in its usual design. Iris attention was drawn away from the staff due to the sound of running feet. The people that came around the corner were expected. A couple of nurses, a doctor, and Dumbledore stood in the doorway. She was surprised that the old man was even here. “Before you ask everything is okay. I was just fixing a problem.”

“What problem was that Ms Potter?” the doctor asked.

Iris held up the staff. “This was broken, and I needed to fix it.”

“Harry dear boy, you shouldn’t have done that. We don’t know what kind of magic is in those things.” Dumbledore said softly.

Iris just rolled her eyes. “You may not know what is in them Dumbledore, but I do, and that is all that matters. Before you say anything, there are two things you need to know. One of them is that I am now a hundred and forty years old. Two is that my name is now Iris, and no, I will not be going back to being a boy. There are ways for Daphne and me to have children, so I don’t need to be turned back into a boy for that to happen.”

“You’re a girl Harry?” Dumbledore asked, sounding more than a little stunned.

Iris just glared at the old man. “Yes.” She then lifted up her hair showing him her scar. “Just so that you know it’s me.”

Dumbledore looked shocked at this little revelation. “Harry, what happened to you?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “God, or the Maker, gave me a choice of what I wanted to keep from the life I had just lived. The first thing I kept was the gender of the life I had just lived, the second was for one of my eyes to be grey, the last was to have a healthy body. So, yes, Dumbledore I don’t look the same.” Iris let her hair fall back down.

“Harry why…” Dumbledore started.

“My NAME IS Iris,” Iris said sternly. “If you don’t believe me talked to the Mediwitch from St Mungo’s.”

“But Harry…” Dumbledore cut himself off. “Iris, you have to understand that what you are saying is impossible.”

“To mortal men, but the Maker, or God as you know him, can do this kind of stuff no problem,” Iris said with a sour look on her face. “Again, if you don’t believe me go talk with the Mediwitch.”

“Why would you do this, Iris?” Dumbledore asked.

“Because we,” Iris pointed to herself and Daphne, “…just met Him. I just spent a hundred and twenty-six years as a woman because of the option he gave me. So, I feel more comfortable in this body. Yes, I know I spent fourteen years as a boy, but that pales in comparison to the life I lived as Iris Hawke.” Iris heard a sharp intake of air behind her. Iris looked back at Astoria. The poor girl looked shocked. It was like she had just been hit in the face with a fish or something. “Is everything okay Astoria?”

Astoria bit her lip and looked off in thought for a moment. It was almost as if she was arguing with herself about something. What she said next took Iris’ breath away. “Did you have a sister that was named Bethany?”

Iris said softly “Yes, she was killed by an ogre. How do you know this Astoria?”

Astoria looked at the ground and started kicking her feet around. “I’ve been having dreams of her life for about two years now. At first, I wanted to write all of this off as circumstance, but it is making too much sense to say that I was Bethany Hawke. Just to prove this finish this sentence. My magic will serve that which is best in me.”

“Not that which is most base,” Iris said softly. Her face then took a sour look to it. “I’m going to make your father suffer for what he’s done to you.”

Astoria took in a sharp breath. “YOU told her Daphne.”

Daphne nodded her head. Before she could say anything though the doctor asked. “So, everything is ok in here?”

Daphne said: “Yes, sir. We just had to fix something magically. Nothing is wrong in here. As for my sister, we will be talking with the Magical Law Enforcement, so don’t worry about it.”

The doctor looked around the room, and after a few moments, nodded his head. “Okay then, next time this needs to happen let us know okay?”

“Yes, sir, we will do so,” Iris said softly. Once the nurses and doctor left, Iris turned and looked at Hake. The man just grumbled, closed the box and left the room. Her gaze then turned to Dumbledore. “YOU need to leave now, sir. We do not need you. I don’t think any of us like you anymore.”

“Why?” Dumbledore asked more than a little shocked.

“I won’t tell you how, but I will tell you that we’ve known for a long time now about our lives here. Looking back on them after decades of life on Thedas let us ‘see’ what was going on. It is almost like you are using us as pawns in a game of chess. So, we don’t want to play your games anymore.”

“Ms Potter I can assure you that I have done no such thing,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“If that is the case then why didn’t you tell Minister Fudge that Snape was lying to him? If you had done that, then Sirius wouldn’t be running like a criminal. So, if you want MY trust, then you should do something about this.”

Dumbledore looked around he looked a little confused. After a while, Dumbledore closed his eyes. “Ms Potter, what are you trying to do?”

“I am trying to force you to get off your arse, and do something about this,” Iris said sternly. “I don’t care if I still have to live with my relatives, but Siris shouldn’t have to live the rest of his life on the run.”

“The man you’ve been threatening us with is not a mad man?” Vernon asked.

Iris looked over at him and smiled. “No, but I am a warrior who killed at least two hundred members of an invading army, and then took on more than a dozen evil mages. Granted, I did do this alone. Myself, Daphne, Neville, and a few others who are no longer with us did all of this together.”

Dumbledore beat Vernon to asking a question. “Why would you do all of these things?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “For starters, this was all done five hundred years ago, so asking someone to just not invade your home was out of the question. The Qunari wouldn’t have stopped anyway. As for the mages, most of the ones we were fighting were blood mages. That kind of magic is not only illegal but is incredibly toxic. You can extend your life with it, but that comes at a price.”

“What kind of a price?” Dumbledore asked.

“One that none of us wants to think about sir.” The mage from Thedas said softly. The woman looked over at Iris. “So, I take it, Lady Hawke, that you’ve never used blood magic?”

“Correct. It is not worth it to use that magic.” Iris said softly as she looked at the woman. She then turned back to Dumbledore. “Back to what I was saying, either you do your fucking job, or you can kiss the trust I had I had in you goodbye for life. I will never trust you, nor will I head your council.”

Dumbledore looked over at the historian. “Ma’am you’re from Thedas. Is what she just said true?”

The woman nodded her head. “Yes sir, Iris Hawke lived to be one-hundred-and-twenty-six years old. You’re the Grand Warlock of the UK and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Still, you were not personally responsible for the literal protection and governance of the Magical UK. Sure, as the vote on laws makes sure, the hearings run like a well-oiled machine. Still, you’re not personally responsible for the safety and wellbeing of a city-state. You also don’t have to worry about the safety of its people. Sure, you do worry about those things, but it is not your responsibility to do so.”

Dumbledore just stood there blinking at Iris. “Iris, do you truly feel this way?”

Iris nodded her head. “Yes, sir. If you think for a minute that I will blindly follow you NOW, you are a fool. Because of your failures, I will worry about myself. My friends will be doing the same. As for Astoria, you do need to worry about her. When her father shows, I will be challenging him to a duel for what he has done to her.”

“That isn’t necessary, Iris,” Astoria said softly.

Iris looked back at Astoria. “You are not only my sister-in-law but also my former little sister. So, I will do everything I can to protect you.”

Astoria blushed. “Iris, that isn’t necessary.”

“None sense. Your father beats you, and I won’t let that continue.” Iris said softly. She then turned her gaze back to Vernon. Iris had been thinking about ways to protect Astoria and Daphne. The best way she could think of is having them move into the Dursley household. To do that though Iris would need to magically increase the size of her bedroom. Maybe she could have whoever did this kind of work make her room have two bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms to facilitate them. “Uncle Vernon, I have a proposition for you. I will pay you for all the time we are in your home.”

“What?” Vernon asked.

“I am wealthy in the magical world, and I will be paying for all the work being done. Lastly, I will pay you two hundred pounds a month for us being there.” Iris said calmly. “Surely this will be enough to facilitate the ‘burden’ this will place on the house. We will have our own kitchen and food so you won’t have to worry about that.”

Vernon looked off in thought after she said this. His eyes were squinted. It was almost like he didn’t want to say yes, but the idea of getting paid for it was too tempting for him to say no. He looked over at Dumbledore. “She can do this without a problem?”

Dumbledore sighed. “Yes sir, her family wealth is in the millions of both gallons and British Pounds.”

“MILLIONS?!” Vernon screamed.

“Yes, sir.” Dumbledore then looked over at Iris. “This isn’t necessary Iris. I will do everything I can to protect the two of them.”

Iris just shook her head. “No, you’ve had your chance. You cannot tell me that you didn’t suspect Greengrass was abusing his daughters.”

“I was hoping he would learn that what he was doing was wrong,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“That’s illegal.” A voice came from behind Dumbledore. As the man turned around, Iris could see a woman standing behind him. The fact that Susan was standing beside her made Iris think this had to Madam Bones. “Are you free to talk to me, Ms Potter?”

“I think so,” Iris looked over at the mage from Thedas. “Will you want the staff back from me?”

“No ma’am. I am just a message bearer for the current Lady Hawke. She wants to speak with as soon as possible. She is on her death bed. She is the one who wanted to test you, but Mr Hawke ‘destroyed’ the Key. So, he lost his inheritance last week. I don’t think I am allowed to say more than that though ma’am.”

“That’s understandable. I am more than willing to meet Lady Hawke safely ma’am. Just get the message to her.” Iris said softly.

“Understood. Now if you will excuse me.” The woman bowed to her and made her way out of the room.

As Susan and Madam Bones made their way into the room, Susan asked: “So did they give you your old staff?”

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone wants to take it away from me.” Iris said with a smile.

“Did the same for me,” Daphne said with a smile. “Did they do it to you as well?”

Susan nodded. “I left my staff back in my room. Ginny is looking over it, and I think she wants to go and get one of her own.” Susan said the last bit with a smile on her face.

Iris and Daphne started laughing. “I’ll bet,” Iris said with a smile on her face. “So, did you tell your aunt what we talked about?”

“Yes, she did. What I want to know is why I was never told about this.” Madam Bones said sternly.

“It wasn’t me that withheld that information. For that, you will have to talk to Minister Fudge, and Severus Snape. Before you say anything, I will never call him Professor. The man is too much of an arse for me to give him that title.”

“Well, then why did Minister Fudge trust him?” Madam Bones asked.

“Because he was told we were cursed,” Iris said bitterly. She then pointed at Dumbledore. “He knows that Ron, Hermione, and myself were not cursed, yet he expected us to solve the problem Snape caused.”

“Snape should have never been trusted.” Madam Bones said coldly. “He was bullied by Sirius and maybe trying to get revenge. From the way I understand it, he found both you and Sirius on the ground passed out. Was that from Dementors?”

Iris nodded her head. “Yes ma’am, and if it wasn’t myself casting a Patronus charm, I think they would have fed well that night.”

“You can cast the Patronus Charm?” Madam Bones asked sounding more than a little shocked.

Iris nodded her head. “Yes, ma’am, and I will be more than willing to show you when we leave here. I don’t want to scare any patients.”

“That is understandable, Ms Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Madam Bones asked.

“Yeah arrest Mr and Mrs Greengrass for child abuse. The two of them have mistreated their children, and something needs to be done about that.” Iris said this calmly and held up her hand to stop Astoria from saying anything. “It’s either I help you this way, or I actually challenge your father and kick his arse. I am fine with both things happening though, so if he asks do tell him I set this up.”

“Iris this isn’t needed. I’m just happy you're trying to help me.” Astoria said softly.

Iris pointed at Dumbledore. “I am not him Astoria. If I see someone suffer, I try to solve that problem. You should know this.”

“Yeah,” Astoria said, blushing slightly.

“This is something we should be talking about with a couple of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers.” Madam Bones said softly. “I will go get them now. Do you have a safe place to stay?”

“We are working on that now,” Iris said swiftly. She looked over at her Uncle. “Does what we talked about sound good to you?”

Vernon looked between Iris and Madam Bones. It looked like he was being torn between his joy of making Iris suffer and his great desire of ‘looking’ like a good person. After a few second Vernon grunted. “Yes, it sounds fine to me… girl. Just remember that I expect those payments at the first of the month. The first one should be made before the girls show up.”

Iris nodded her head. “Understood, I will get stop by the bank before we get home to make that payment.” Iris turned to Dumbledore. “I expect the goblins to be informed of my gender change. Since you have been doing everything else concerning my life, this shouldn’t be too much for you to do.”

“Ms Potter, we don’t know how long this will last,” Dumbledore said swiftly.

Iris laughed. “I do sir. I don’t think the Maker will just up and change my gender for no reason.”

“Ms Potter, I am still finding it hard to believe that you met God,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Well, that is your business, but you cannot change that opinion for myself and my friends,” Iris said coldly. “Don’t even think about checking our minds. I don’t think the Maker would like you barging into those memories.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Understood Ms Potter.” Dumbledore turned around and walked out of the room.

Iris sighed. She didn’t know what the man was thinking, but it had to be concerning ways to get her back under his control. While she didn’t think he was malicious enough to do something illegal, but he might do nothing when something did happen. “Well, here’s to hoping that he does what is right.”

“I will be right back with Patrol Officers Ms Potter. I expect you to watch over Astoria, Potter. If you were the Hero, Susan told me you were this shouldn’t be a problem.” Madam Bones said as she made her way to the door.

Iris tightened her grip on the Key. “Yes, ma’am,” Iris said as Madam Bones made her way out of the room. Once Madam Bones was gone, Iris turned to Susan. “So, who is on patrol first?”

Susan laughed at this. “I think I’ll take first watch Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Understood,” Iris said with a laugh. “I’ll take the second watch. Why don’t you tell the Inquisitor about this idea?”

“Absolutely,” Susan said as she walked out of the room. “I’ll have to go grab my staff. Sadly, they won’t let me have my sword.”

Iris laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me, Arcane Warrior.”

XoXoXoXoX

5 Hours Later

The fifth floor of the Hospital

Ron Weasley was walking around with Ginny and Susan Bones. He felt a little lost at the moment. He didn’t know why the two of them were wanting to protect a couple of Slytherin girls. There was nothing that those two could have done that would warrant this kind of dedication. The two girls wouldn’t tell him why they were doing this, but they did say to him that this is what they should be doing. For some reason, the staff of the hospital were letting them do this. They didn’t raise a fuss about it. It was almost like they believed the story that he’d been told about his sister. He thought that both girls had gone bonkers. Susan was walking around with a staff, and Ginny was walking around with her wand drawn. He didn’t know why his mum brought the wand, but there had to be a good reason for it.

“Why are you following us, Ron?” Susan asked.

Ron was a little shocked at this for a moment. Ron shook his head of this and dove right into his concerns. “I am worried about why you two are doing this. It is almost like you’ve been bewitched.”

Ginny sighed. “Ron, I know you don’t believe us, but the fact still stands we spent weeks held within lyrium. There was nothing that could be done to use without causing problems. Also, there is no jinx, curse, or other spell placed upon us. So, lyrium is something you don’t mess with. Beside it is something that this world didn’t know about until the Maker wrapped us in it.”

“But what if that was all a trick by dark wizards and witches,” Ron said swiftly.

“Then explain the planet that just showed up orbiting the Sun alongside the Earth,” Susan said quickly.

“It’s all just a trick,” Ron said with certainty. There was no way a planet would just show up orbiting the Sun beside the Earth.

“Ron stop being stupid,” Ginny said sharply. This caused Ron to jump. “There is no way to magically create a planet. Not to mention the planet is filled with life. I mean, look at Susan. She kept the elven biology she had during that life on Thedas. So, how did that happen? Was she cursed by a dark wizard in Madam Bones house? Or maybe here at the hospital under the protection of muggles and the Ministry they somehow bewitched them?”

Ron looked at his sister like she’d just fallen off her broom. “Ginny, when did you get this way?”

Ginny sighed. “Ron, I spent a lifetime as a bard in Thedas. And unlike bards here an Orlesian Bard is kind of like a spy. We are players of the Grand Game, and before you ask this not a game for the weak-hearted. There is espionage, and murder, so do not let the singing of a bard deceive you.”

As they made their thirteenth turn around the girls stopped in their tracks. Ron followed their tracks and found two people running in their direction. Ginny pointed her wand at the two of them. Susan tapped her staff on the ground bring a wall of ice between the two of them and doorway. Susan growled as she said: “You two need to stay right there.”

“What are you doing girl?” the woman said coldly. “This is underage wizardry.”

“Not in our case,” Susan said with a smile. She pointed to herself and Ginny. “The two of use are over seventy years old now—the joys of living two different lives. In Thedas, we died at over sixty years of age. So, it seems that our magic detection system here recognises that. A fun time for us, I guess.” Susan said this last bit as she walked up to the door to Daphne’s room. She knocked on it three times. Within seconds the door was open. Standing in the doorway was a young woman who looked more than a little pissed. Ron was confused by her eyes. One of her eyes was green, but the other was a light grey colour. The green eye looked familiar, but Ron couldn’t place it. Before Ron could say anything, Susan said: “They are here.”

The girl’s face got really sour really fast. “Thanks, Susan.” The cold tone of this girl’s voice made Ron standstill. The girl turned to look down the hallway. “You two are SO lucky the Magical Patrol is here.”

The woman screamed: “Those two girls aren’t the Magical Patrol!”

“No, they are heroes from Thedas. Well, all of us saved for Ronald here, and Astoria are heroes from Thedas.” The girl said coolly.

“What are you talking about?” The man said sternly.

“While we were trapped in the Lyrium Daphne, Susan, Ginny, and myself lived different lives. Those situations we were living required us to put other people before ourselves. So, we are used to this.” The girl said this as she tightened her grip on the staff in her right hand. “I may not be a Patrol Witch, but I can tell you that you’re probably under arrest.” The girl said this with a smile on her face.

“What are you saying about my daughter?!” The woman screamed.

Susan laughed and tilted her head towards the woman. She then lifted up her hair so she could see her ear. “She means this.” Ron’s mouth fell open when he saw Susan’s ear. It was slim and pointy. It was almost like a house-elf’s ear, but it wasn’t droopy. “The funny thing is the moment the Ministry learned that other elves weren’t like house-elves they altered Wandlore restriction law. According to Aunt Amelia, they removed the law yesterday.”

Ron shook the shock off. “You’re an elf now?”

Susan nodded her head. “Yep, and if they don’t want me to continue learning magic here. I will go back to Thedas. So, the Ministry is utterly powerless to stop me from learning magic. Not that I need it.”

“What are you talking about, girl?” The man said stiffly.

“She’s talking about the fact that Thedas wants us to come back. That includes Daphne and knowing Daphne she’d take Astoria with her. Given how much I’m worth we don’t need you.” The girl who came out of the room said coldly.

Ron was looking at the girl more than a little shocked at this. It was at this moment that he saw something that shouldn’t have been there. Above her green eye was a lightning bolt scar. It was a scare he’d seen so many times now. It was out of place seeing it on a girl’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from asking: “Harry is that you?”

The girl sighed. “Yes, Ron, It’s me. That isn’t the important part of what is going on.”

A voice came from behind him. “You aren’t wrong, Ms Potter.” A wizard walked up to stand beside them. “Mr and Mrs Greengrass, I will ask you to set your wands down.”

“Why?” Mrs Greengrass asked.

“I am afraid you are under arrest.” The Patrolmen said calmly as he drew his wand. “Now, I will ask you once more. Please set your wands on the ground.”

Mr Greengrass reached into his sleeve and drew his wand. He looked once at his daughter, and then at Harry. “You don’t know what you’ve done, Potter.”

Harry scoffed at this. “No, you don’t know what you’ve done Greengrass. Now set the wand down, or I will disarm you.”

“Bold statement girl,” Greengrass said coldly. Greengrass made a quick flurry of his wand. “Sectumsempra!” The white beam of light was heading for Greengrass’ daughter. Before the beam could even touch her flesh, Daphne spun out of the way. The beam of light hit the wall with a loud crack. There were four deep lacerations placed on the wall after this. Before Mr and Mrs Greengrass could do anything, five spells were heading their way. Four of them were elemental in nature. The one that came for Ginny’s wand was a fire in nature. The one coming from Susan’s staff was of ice. Daphne and Iris had thrown bolts of lightning at Mrs Greengrass. The Patrolman had cast two stunners. Sadly, for Mr and Mrs Greengrass, the spells hit them at the same time. The ice spell froze Mrs Greengrass in place. Ginny’s spell singed her clothing. The lightning spells made Mr Greengrass convulse as he fell to the ground.

Once the dust had settled the patrolman turned to the girls. “What are you four doing?”

“Nothing,” Susan said calmly. “Before you say anything we probably classified as adults considering we’ve all lived close to a hundred years in life. Well, that would be Ginny and me. Daphne and Iris are over a hundred years old.”

“Oi, there is no need for that,” Harry said with a smile on her face. She started walking towards the ice wall. “Do you mind dropping this?”

“No problem,” Susan said with a smile on her face. She flicked her wrist, and the ice wall disappeared in a puff of icy particles. Harry walked up to Mr Greengrass and took his wand off the ground. She bent down and picked up Greengrass’ wand off the floor. As she did this, Harry let out a sharp whistle. “What’s wrong?”

“He broke his wand,” Harry said with a wicked smile on her face. “Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.” She looked over at Ron. “Sorry about that, Ron, but he truly needed this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Harry. How did this happen.” Ron asked as Harry handed Greengrass’ wand to the Patrolman.

“God gave me a choice of keeping somethings of the life I had just lived. Seeing as I’d lived over a hundred years as a woman, I couldn’t see myself going back here as a boy. That and she,” Harry said as she pointed to Daphne. “…probably would feel out of place loving me as Harry Potter. So, I went with my first instinct and stayed a woman. I am so thankful that I didn’t feel the pain of the transformation. My name is Iris now, Ron.”

“Why?” Ron asked more than a little shocked.

Iris laughed at this. “Well, that is the name I’ve had for hundred-and-twenty-six years. So, I would feel really odd now answering to the name Harry, or some female version of it.” Iris just stared at him like she’d been stabbed by something. “Ron eyes up please.”

It was in this moment that Ron had realised he’d been staring at her chest. “Sorry H… Iris. I just didn’t believe you were really a girl.”

Iris just shook her head. “Trust me, Ron, I am a girl now.” Iris walked up to him and hit him lightly on the shoulder. “Now pull your head out of your arse, and say hello to my girlfriend. Really, she’s my wife, but that was from a lifetime ago now.” Iris was gesturing towards Daphne Greengrass. “And Ron,” Ron looked back at Iris. “…don’t stare at her ears.”

Ron looked at Iris more than a little confused. He looked back at Greengrass. There were other things he could stare at other than her ears, Ron thought. “What are you talking about H… Iris?”

Greengrass walked up to him and showed him her right ear. She had ears like Susan. Now that he could see them a little more clearly, Ron was a bit speechless about them. Unlike a house-elf ear, it was thin, and point clung close to her head. It almost looked like a knife blade. It was going off at a diagonal angle. “Is this something you chose to stay Greengrass?”

Greengrass nodded her head. “I spent my life over there as a Dalish Elf. Before you say anything, there are only one species of Elf over there. The Dalish part is a lifestyle. I honestly am wondering what their lifestyle is like now.”

Iris walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry love. We will go over there one day, and find out.” Iris then leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips.

There was a part of Ron that wanted to say that Iris had been bewitched. However, Greengrass had been trapped in the crystal just like Iris. Her sister was too timid to have jinxed Iris. Ron couldn’t stop himself from asking: “Are you sure this is how you _really_ feel Iris?”

Iris broke the kiss. She then nodded her head. “Yes, Ron, I love Daphne, and there is nothing that can change this. If it ever changes, I am being drugged then.” The door to the other office opened up. A patrolwoman stuck her head out of the doorway. “Is it safe, Johnson?”

The other patrolman nodded his head. “Yes, these girls helped me deal with the Greengrass’ parents. I think we need to check on their status as minors. They just cast very advanced magic, so if they are still under the Trace, the Ministry is probably in an uproar right now because I’ve never seen these spells.”

“There from Thedas.” All four girls said as one.

“Wow, when did they teach it to you?” the female officer asked.

Iris looked off in thought. “I think I learned it when I was fourteen. The basics that lead up to these spells would have been learned when I was ten.”

“Those wouldn’t have been combat-oriented I hope.” The female officer asked.

Susan shook her head. “Nah, they were all simple spells. Like how to start a fire, how to conjure water, and how to levitate things.”

“So, like here at Hogwarts?” Johnson asked. As the man walked behind Mrs Greengrass, Susan unfroze her. Johnson grabbed her by the waist before she could fall to the floor. Johnson then gently lowered her to the floor.

“Kind of. The classification of magic is different.” Daphne said as she watched her parents get handcuffed. “There is a total of thirteen different classifications of magic. Before you ask that is as simple as it can get. Jamming all of it into Transfiguration or Charms would be mind-numbing. It is best to figure out what classification one is good at and focus on that. There is only one of these that is forbidden, and that would be Blood Magic.”

“Why is that?” Officer Johnson asked.

“That is the classification of magic that allows you to do mind-control, torture, and summoning of demons. So, all around, not good magic.” Susan said with a bit of hatred in her voice. “The others can be used to ‘hurt’ people, but they pale in comparison to Blood Magic when that is concerned. Blood magic can put someone in a comma, force them to be possessed by a demon, summon a demon, or turn a benevolent spirit into a demon. Trust me, officer, compared to the Unforgivable this shite is truly scary.”

“Wow, so things that you don’t want to be taught at Hogwarts.” The female officer asked.

“Definitely,” Iris said in a calm voice as the Greengrass parents were revived. The two of them looked around, and when their eyes fell on Daphne, they narrowed into glares of death. This just caused Daphne to laugh. “Please, I’ve been threatened by professionals at this point in my life. So, the two of you don’t scare me. I’ve had thirteen assassination attempts on my life, and none of them worked. You’d think that people would learn after the first five that it was a stupid thing to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Mr Greengrass spat out.

“I was the Viscount, and unlike here that made me the leader of a city-state. The Free Marches are a collection of city-states. No king or queen. However, I don’t know how it is run now. The Free Marches could be like the United States now. So, your guess is as good as mine concerning its modern governance. Yet, none that is why you are being arrested. You are _so_ lucky that the Patrol Officers talked me out of challenging you to a dual.”

“YOUR standing in that life means nothing here!” Mrs Greengrass screamed.

Iris laughed. “True, but it does mean something over on Thedas. So, you might want to watch your action. The last thing you want to do is start a war with Mages who don’t give a shite about Blood Supremacy. So, your ‘blood status’ is equally pointless to them.”

“What are you talking about?” Mrs Greengrass asked.

“The history of Magic on Thedas is long and complicated. Suffice it to say unlike over here it didn’t go into hiding. Mages weren’t killed because they were mages. Instead, they were corralled into buildings and allowed to be magic users. Now that was in the non-Qunari magic users. The Qunari just sow their mouths shut. Well, those that follow the Qun. The others don’t care if you can use magic.”

“That still doesn’t scare me, girl.” Mr Greengrass said coldly.

“Again, father we don’t care if it scares you,” Daphne said swiftly. “All we care about is that there is a safe place we can go.”

“There are two of those places,” Iris said. “One of them is my house, and the other is Thedas.” Iris took Daphne’s hand. “Come on, love. There is still stuff to tell Patrol Officer Johnson.”

As Iris and Daphne walked back into the room, they left Ron wondered just how close those two really were.


	4. The Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its affiliated characters, places, or things. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. Dragon Age is owned by BioWare and Ea, so I will not make money of this either. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all those who have reviewed. Sadly, those that reviewed anonymously your reviews were deleted. Just saying the story sucks is not a review. If you give me a reason why I will let it get posted. Just because Harry chose to be a girl is not reason enough. If you want to complain about that talk to my Muse. To everyone else keep the reviews coming, that is what drives me. Also sorry the update took so long. I just thought I'd updated it on both websites.

Astoria was sitting there in her sister’s hospital room. She was a bit scared now that they had thrown her father under the Knight Bus. She actually loved seeing the Patrol officer talking the two of them away. It was just sad in her opinion that the Dementors were not going to be the guards for Azkaban any more. It would have only been fitting in her opinion for them to be sitting in a building filled with Dementors. Then again them being watched over by fully armed witches and wizards was good enough for her. If the Dark Lord was still around, then there this was a good chance. The last thing this world needed was an easy break out of Bellatrix LeStrange. Just the idea of that madwoman breaking out still scared her. Her father used to use her as a threat to keep her in line. Astoria was actually amazed that Daphne was talking to the Ministry. Their father didn’t want the way he treated them, leaving the house.

“Hey, are you okay Astoria?” Daphne asked Astoria looked over at the bed her sister was laying on. Well, that was a mistake to say it was just her. Iris Potter was lying next to Daphne messing with her ear. There was a smile on Potter’s face as Daphne looked at her. “Would you stop that?”

“No, you know you like it,” Potter said with a smile.

“Not on public display I don’t.” Daphne protested.

“I could be nuzzling against your precious ear,” Iris said as she nipped at Daphne’s ear.

Daphne huffed in response. “Iris really.” Daphne swatted Iris on the hip. “Mind your manners.”

“I am no longer the Viscount of Kirkwall, so that is pointless,” Iris said with a smile on her face.

“That may be true, but you are still the Boy-Who-Lived, although I guess that is now the Girl-Who-Lived, so you are still in the public eye. It would be in your best interest to stay on the straight and narrow now.” Daphne said this with a coy smile on her face.

Iris sighed. “Do you have to remind me of that NOW?”

“Yes,” Daphne said as she rubbed Iris’ cheek. “Besides, if I didn’t what kind of wife would I be?”

“The nice kind,” Iris said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Astoria could help but laugh at this point. This was funny to her. She’d never seen Daphne act this way. It truly was like the two of them had known each for a long time. Astoria wished she’d meet someone like Iris herself. Although she thought her chances of finding a boyfriend as awesome as Iris was asking for too much. “Are you to like this all the time?”

Daphne nodded her head. “Iris may act all tough and everything, but she is a big softy if you play it right. Granted she cannot be fooled so easily. Trust me I’ve tried to give her surprise parties before, and it is a very tricky thing to do.”

Astoria smiled at her sister. “So, does she have you wrapped around her little finger?”

Daphne looked over at Iris and had this piercing gaze on her face. “I wouldn’t say so.”

Iris chuckled at this. “NO, I’d say she has me wrapped around hers. Though I do have my limits.”

Daphne moved over and positioned herself over Iris looking her in the eyes. Her right hand was placed really close to Iris’ head. “What would that limit be? Hmmm.”

Iris laughed a little at this. “Well for starts I will never run for Minister of Magic. I have led one government already. I will not do that again.”

“But what if they NEED YOU?” Daphne asked with this cheeky smile on her face.

“Then I’d say: too bad. I’ve done enough public service for these people already.” Iris said coldly.

Astoria looked at her more than a little confused. “What are you talking about?”

Iris sighed. “My first school year, I stopped a possessed teacher from reviving Voldemort. My second year, I stopped Voldemort’s ghost from riving itself through a possessed book. Last year I saved my godfather from a horrible fate. The stupid Minister didn’t want to listen to me concerning Siris Black because the ‘great’ Severus Snape said I was Confundus. The Bastard didn’t even ask Madam Pomfrey if that was true. So, I have no desire to help a government that is too stupid to support itself.”

Astoria sat there more than a little shocked. “That is a bold statement, Iris.”

“I would agree with you Astoria, but the Minister is sucking on Malfoy’s teat. Though how _deep_ Malfoy is buried in the Minister is yet to be seen.”

Iris’ face too on this blanched look. “That is something I don’t want to think about Daphne.”

Astoria shook her head. The idea of Minister Fudge being the lover of Lucius Malfoy was an unpleasant thought. “I am with her on that one Daph. Please don’t say that again.”

“If the shoe fits wear it,” Daphne said with a smile. “Besides I don’t think the Minister is the top in the situation.”

“Daphne!” Iris and Astoria said as one.

“Ok, ok, I give,” Daphne said, holding up her hands.

“I swear Isabella rubbed off on you,” Iris said with a stern look on her face.

Astoria looked at the two of them as they laughed. She knew this had to be a name form one of their other lives. “Who was Isabella?”

“Hermione,” Iris said with a smile. “You would think that because she was so straight and narrow in this life, it would be the same in her other life.”

Daphne shook her head. “That is free will for you. I am just wondering how much of her life as Isabella will rub off on Hermione.”

Iris just laughed. “So long as she doesn’t turn into a ‘loose’ cannon we should be fine.”

Astoria looked at the two of them more than a little confused. “What do you mean?”

Iris and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. Daphne then looked back at Astoria. “As tight-laced as Hermione is Isabella was the opposite. Let us just say Isabella didn’t mind ‘sleeping around’.”

Iris spoke up next. “Before you say anything: No, she didn’t have a preference.”

Before Astoria could say anything, another voice filled the air. “Hopefully you are not talking about me.”

Iris smiled and shook her head. “Of course not. We were talking about Isabella.”

“That’s still me,” Hermione said sternly. “I’ll have the two of you know I am not going to be that ‘loose’ in this life.”

“Sure, you’re not…” Iris said with a smile. “I’ll give you a week before you find a guy or girl at Hogwarts to snuggle up next to.”

“Why you…” Hermione said as she charged at Iris. By the time she’d jumped on the bed, Iris had moved Daphne slightly infront of her. This did not stop Hermione from punching Iris on the shoulder. “Do you honestly think I am that soulless?”

“Ouch…” Iris said in protest. “No, but I do think you are an aged Cougar at this point.”

Hermione hit her a couple more times. “Not help your case.”

“Alright, you two enough,” Daphne said sternly. “We are going to have a press conference tomorrow. The last thing we need is one of us having bruises on to explain.”

Hermione huffed. “Fine, but I am telling you the next time you say that there will be no mercy.”

Iris smiled and chuckled. “Fine, I look forward to it.”

Daphne huffed, and Astoria laughed at this disaster, waiting to happen. “Is this how it always was back on Thedas?”

“Yes.” All three of them said as one.

“Interesting,” Astoria said with a smile.

XoXoXoXoX

July 30th, 1994 9:24 AM

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmasters Office

Albus Dumbledore was pacing around in his office. He more than a little worried about what was going on in the world. The Ministry was now transparent to the muggle half of the United Kingdom and Ireland. This was a bit of a sticky situation. Given that the witches and wizards of Ireland had been afraid that there might be another witch hunt if they went public. They stayed with the Ministry when it came to government years ago. This aside neither government was happy that the Nazi-like Death Eaters had originated from the United Kingdom and Ireland. It had taken some hard talking with both governments to ensure them both that the Ministry didn’t support Voldemort or his Death Eaters. To ensure this, the Ministry was going over and removing all the laws that even slightly supported these ideals. He was even being asked to choose what he wanted to do. Either he had to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, or the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. This would make his job at Hogwarts easier, but it would take his eyes off the other threats he was trying to protect the world from.

Thinking about this brought his mind to another problem he now faced. Somehow Harry had gone from being a young man to being a young woman within a month. This was impossible. No potion would change a person’s gender. Nor was there a curse that would achieve this. He’d looked over Potter’s Medical paperwork. The muggles and the Mediwitch all came to the same conclusion: Harry Potter had become a young woman. What complicated this she seemed to know things that only one of the Heroes of Thedas would know. This made him happy to a small degree. In that life, she had a better childhood than the one she had here.

On the other hand, she had lived a full life now. It was one he had no control over, and that seemed to change Potter’s outlook on life. She was no longer this cheerful, kind-hearted, and good-natured person he remembered. To know who she’d become, he would have to get some historical books from Thedas to understand who she became.

Albus sighed at this point. “What could have happened in her life on the other would do this to her?” A knocking on the door grabbed his attention. The sound of someone clearing their voice caught his attention. Albus turned around and found McGonagall standing there with this annoyed look on her face. “What is wrong, Minerva?”

“Ms Potter wishes to talk to you. Before you say anything Albus I don’t think it is a good thing. She did not seem happy.” McGonagall said this with a sour look on her face.

Albus just nodded his head. “I know that Minerva. Whatever life, the poor girl lived completely changed her.”

“She said the same thing,” Minerva said with a disappointed look on her face. “She said that during the life she had time to look back at what you’ve done, and she is disappointed by it. Albus, what could you have done?”

“She told me the same thing.” Albus sighed at this point. He was going to admit to something he didn’t want to. “Minerva, I knew that Severus was lying about the kids being Confundus back in June. Instead of doing something about it, I did nothing. For that, I lost her trust. Whoever she was on Thedas is nothing like the person we knew here. I think we both need to learn about that life.”

Minerva just squinted her eyes at him. “How are we supposed to do that Albus? I don’t know if they have a book concerning that life. We also have to worry about the lives of the other children. The eight of them seem to be well connected in those lives. So, if there is a book on one of them, there must be one on all of them.”

“That is a bold statement, Albus. What if one of them didn’t want their story written down?” Minerva said with a raised eyebrow.

Albus nodded his head. “Well, we have to work off of what we do learn.”

“Well, if that is what you want to do then I would talk to the representative from Thedas. Maybe they would know if such a thing exists.” Minerva said calmly. “As it stands this all we have to work with.”

“You are right Minerva,” Albus said calmly. The sound of a bursting flame grabbed Albus’ attention. Albus turned around to see Sirius Black standing behind him. The look on his face was one of concern. Albus smiled at this point. “Ah, good to see you, Sirius. Did you drop Buckbeak off with Hagrid?”

Sirius nodded his head. “Yeah, I did. Why did you need to see me so badly, Albus?”

Albus looked over at Minerva, but before he could say anything, Minerva asked: “Harry has lived another life on the world of Thedas. Albus is concerned that that life has changed Harry. To be honest, it has in the literal sense. Harry is now a girl.”

The look on Sirius’ face was one of sheer shock. “What?”

Albus sighed. “Harry has met God, and according to her, God gave her the choice of keeping things from her other life. One of the things she chose was keeping the gender of the life she lived.”

Sirius stood there for a moment without saying a word. He then started laughing. “Well, damn. I know some young men want to look at a young woman, but to live as one is a bold action.”

Minerva huffed. “Sirius not everyone is like you.”

Sirius held up his hand. “Touché, Touché Professor.” Sirius then looked over at Albus. “So, Harry’s really a girl?”

Albus nodded his head. “Yes Siris, and she is rather upset with me for letting Severus have his way back in June.”

Sirius looked a little shocked. “I told him that it didn’t matter.”

“Well, she doesn’t seem to want you living as a fugitive,” Albus said calmly.

The floo network came to life at this moment. If Albus was hoping for a good thing that was dashed. Stepping out of the floo was Minister Fudge. He did not look happy. He looked angry at first, and when he saw Sirius, he looked scared. “Albus, when did he get here?”

Albus sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. “Not long-ago Cornelius. Before you say anything what you’ve heard about him is true. What Severus told you last year was a lie. I think he was trying to get revenge on Mr Black because of their childhood rivalry.”

Cornelius looked a little confused. “What are you talking about?”

Minerva interjected at this point. “Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew used to bully Snape while they were at school. Sure, Remus backed down a little as he got older, and James stopped entirely by his seventh year, but Sirius never did. So, what you were told by Snape may have been an attempt to get his revenge on Sirius. Though why Snape would hold this grudge is beyond me. Snape has been treating Harry Potter like the boy was his father. So, it could be that Snape would say anything to make them suffer. I know he was the one that told the Slytherin students about Remus’ health condition.”

Cornelius looked more than a little worried. “That does not change that if this hits the news, I will be called out on this. If I continue hunting him down, then I will be called a tyrant. If I just stop doing it, there will be those that think I bow to the whim of a child.”

“I don’t think Potter is a child anymore Cornelius. I know the people of Thedas aren’t treating her that way.” Albus said more than a little annoyed at his admittance. “Iris Potter, as she calls herself now, has made it crystal clear to me that she will do whatever she can to get Sirius his freedom.”

Cornelius looked more than a little shocked. “What can she do?”

Albus sighed. “According to the people from the United Free Marches, she is one of the greatest heroes of their history. Before you ask, yes that would have been the life she lived while she was trapped in the crystal, they call Lyrium.”

“I know what that was Albus. I was there when they were telling you about it.” Cornelius said more than a little annoyed. “My question is: Why do you believe this?”

Albus sighed. “Because three of the girls came back as elves from Thedas.”

Cornelius' mouth fell open. “You mean they have physically changed to match the lives they lived?”

Albus shook his head. “No, only four of them. Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass came back as elves. Harry Potter truly changed gender, and now goes by the name Iris Potter.”

“Why?” Cornelius asked, sounding more than a little confused.

“That was her life when she lived on Thedas.” Albus sighed. “I think it was this reason that she chose to change gender. She said she lived for a hundred and twenty-six years. My concern is that this is true. If that is the case, then the Trace might not work for her or the other children.”

“Because they would count as over seventeen magically speaking.” Albus nodded. “What could they have done in these lives?”

“I don’t know. According to the ambassadors, they were heroes. I think there would be some record of their actions. This happened during a time where a written record would have documented their actions.”

“Would they be accurate?” Cornelius asked.

“We could always bring them before the Wizengmot, and ask them if they would testify to this under Veritaserum,” Albus said calmly.

Cornelius tapped his chin with his index finger. “That isn’t a bad idea. We should stress to them that it is to confirm the stories we are being told.”

Minerva coughed to grab their attention. When they looked at her Minerva said: “You gentlemen are placing too much confidence into this. If they were the heroes, they are being tested to be, then we will be made fools by this. Or rather YOU will be made fools by this. So, if I were you, I’d be cautious about what you actually do.”

Albus nodded his head. “Thank you, Minerva. I think we need to hold council with them concerning this before it is done.”

Cornelius coughed. When Albus looked back at him. “We are all forgetting that they are going to be having a press conference before they leave the hospital. So, if the people believe what they say WE may be powerless to stop them. We couldn’t stop the change of some of our laws. That Wandlore Restriction has been removed; we may have to all those children that now elves into the school.”

Albus nodded his head at this. “I was thinking about doing this.”

“So, am I a free man now?” Sirius said.

At hearing his voice, Albus jumped a little. Albus looked back at Sirius and nodded his head. “I would say so, Sirius. I don’t think Amelia will take Severus at his word in this case. I think we need to release the news to the muggle world before you go and visit Ms Potter, though.”

Sirius nodded his head. “I agree with that. The last thing I want is to be arrested again.”

XoXoXoXoX

July 30th, 1994 12:05 PM

Hospital

Iris was watching the telly at the moment with a smile on her face. The news that Vernon had wanted to watch was filing the air with good news. The muggle government had called off the hunt for Sirius not too long ago. It seems that Dumbledore was finally doing what he should have done weeks ago. The look on Vernon’s face as this news was breaking made her smile. It was nice to see that just the idea of her godfather being a free man scared Vernon. Well, it was either that or the story that played before that. The fact that the news was playing the story of what they had accomplished on Thedas. Seeing that might have been unnerving to the whale of a man.

“Are you alright, Uncle Vernon?” Violet asked with a smile on her face.

Vernon looked at her with an upset look on his face. “You are going to be staying with us, right?”

Sadly, Iris nodded her head. “Yes sir, I don’t think Dumbledore would make it an easy life if I didn’t. So, for right now I will be staying with you. If Dumbledore ever comes clean with me about WHY I have to do it, then I will be staying for as long as I have to.”

“Surely the stuff they said about YOU couldn’t all be real,” Vernon said with a worried look on his face.

Iris frowned and shook her head. “Sadly, Uncle it was mostly true. They should have stuck to the book _The Tale of the Champion_ by Varric Tethras. He was an eye whiteness to the things that I did. Granted, he was not an eye whiteness to my love life, but he did know who I fell in love with and that we got married.” Iris held up her had when Vernon went to say something. “All that aside, Uncle Vernon, there is nothing I need to hide from people. That being said, I will not be telling people the things they don’t need to know.”

“And what would that be?” Vernon asked coldly.

Iris sighed. “That I have fought a dark wizard in this life twice. The first time I was eleven, then again at twelve. Same wizard both times. Funny thing is he claims to be the strongest dark wizard of all time. Yet, he was beaten by a kid twice. So much for being the Dark Lord.”

“Was this the same wizard that killed Lily and your father?” Aunt Petunia asked.

Iris nodded her head. “Yeah, and for some reason, he couldn’t kill me. Wish I knew why that was, but this another thing Dumbledore isn’t telling me.” Iris wished she could keep the bitter tone out of her voice, but her displeasure with the old man was too strong. “The old man is treating me like I am some kind of chess piece. I don’t know why the magical community blindly follows him, but after living the life, I did I never will.”

“You said that earlier,” Vernon said with a curious look on his face. “So, did everyone blindly follow that man?”

Iris shook her head. “I wouldn’t say blindly follow so much as respect. He defeated a very dangerous dark wizard back in the 1940s. After that, he had a lot of people’s respect cause the man was considered the Darkest Wizard of all time. A title I am sure has shifted from one person to another of course of time.”

“How many people have had that title?” Petunia asked.

Iris shrugged. “I don’t know, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was over a hundred. Wizards and Witches tend to be a little exaggerative about such things.” The sound of someone tapping on the doorframe. Iris looked over and saw that standing in the doorway was Sirius. He had this shite eating grin on his face. “Sirius!” Iris said as she got out of the bed and ran up to him. Once she was next to him, she gave him a bone-crushing hug. “So, when did Dumbledore get a hold of you?”

“Around 9:30 this morning,” Sirius said as he returned the hug. “You know I didn’t believe him regarding you until now. So, your name isn’t Harry anymore, eh?”

Iris backed away and looked him in the eye. “So, he didn’t tell you?”

Siris smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I think something about Harriet?”

Iris hit him on the shoulder. “Arse, I’m not that shallow. Name is Iris.”

Sirius laughed as he patted her on the back. “Yeah, Dumbledore said that.”

Iris squinted her eyes and nodded her head. “So, what else did he say?”

Sirius smiled. “He said that you had done something on the other world and that people respect you for it.”

Iris nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s the safest way to put it. I am called the Champion of Kirkwall. I am not the only one to hold the title, but the only one to die of old age with it.”

Siris whistled at this. “Wow, I don’t know what you did to earn it, but if it was a good thing, I think your mum and dad would be proud of you.”

Iris nodded her head. “I would think so. I may not have done things the way Dumbledore would have liked, but they were still the right thing to do.”

“I take you had to do some unsavoury things?” Sirius asked as they walked into the room.

Iris nodded her head. “Yeah, but I’d rather not talk about them. If you want to know, I will.”

Sirius shook his head. “Nah, there’s no need for that. I know what you’re going through.”

Iris nodded her head. “Thanks.” Iris sat on the bed and smiled at Sirius. “I have a question.”

“Hopefully it isn’t a bad one,” Sirius said with a smile.

“Nope. Well, not one for you. How well did Snape take to this?” Iris asked with a smile on her face.

Sirius laughed at this. “I wouldn’t know. Cornelius was there in Dumbledore’s office when I was there. If it wasn’t for McGonagall, I don’t think he would have believed Dumbledore.”

“So, McGonagall said Snape should be believed?” Iris asked.

“That’s the short of it. After that, I was given Veritaserum and asked some question. Once that cleared my name, I was free to go. I spent an hour going through my old stuff to find something that would fit. Thankfully my muggle clothes still fit.”

“Yes, those clothes make you look like a real gentleman,” Iris said with a smile. She looked over at Petunia and Vernon. The both of them looked scared. “Where are my manors,” Iris said with a smile on her face. “Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is my godfather Siris Black.”

“Iris, please tell me he won’t be moving in with us,” Vernon said with this look of horror on his face.

Iris closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew that Sirius moving in with them would only cause problems. “No, I don’t think that is wise, but if we need a new safe place to stay, it would be nice if you had one.”

“You think that their place could be compromised?” Siris asked.

“Not by the Death Eaters, but there are other forces that could threaten us. Going after Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be the last thing those forces would want to do.”

“Who would those forces be?” Uncle Vernon asked.

Iris sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I really don’t know, but I can guess that the Qunari are still a bit sore about what I did. Then there are Blood Mages from Tevinter that MIGHT want to kill me. So, Voldemort, the evil wizard that killed my mum and dad, compared to them, is nothing. He has only, what, twenty people following him?” Sirius nodded his head. “Right, compared to national governments, religious organization, and rogue agents, they are nothing. These ‘Death Eaters’ are not as seasoned as these people. Nor do they have that level of training.”

“That doesn’t take away from the fact that they have killed lots of people kid,” Siris said with a sad look on his face.

“True, but by comparison, they suck. The Qunari within one day had killed the Viscount of Kirkwall and had corralled all the nobles into one location. Like the viscount, they were going to be killed. The other citizens were going to be forced to join the Qun or die. Granted all of this would have started a war with the rest of Thedas.”

“The rest of the planet would have fought them?” Aunt Petunia asked.

Iris shook her head. “No, at the time Thedas was just the European continent. The rest of the world would have been out of it. The island where the Qunari come from would have stayed out of it. They disagreed with the action of the leader of the forces in Kirkwall.”

“So, like the Death Eater, they were just out to kill people?” Sirius asked.

Iris nodded her head and looked around the room. Everyone looked entrapped by what she was talking about. It was like Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia was curious about what Iris had done. That she had captured her relatives by her words alone surprised her. Vernon didn’t look happy at all. It was like everything she was saying had been said before. Iris wouldn’t be surprised if the news covered most of the stuff she had just said. Petunia looked genuinely concerned about what she was saying. This actually worried Iris. The last thing she wanted was her relatives living in fear of things that would not be here. Darkspawn, hopefully, would not be able to get over here. “The only difference between the Death Eaters and the Qunari is that the Qunari are a ‘religious’ ideology. Granted, what they believe in is just a set of rules. No god, no spirit worship, and no dragon worship. Even who you married was chosen for you.”

“Wow, that is weird,” Sirius said with a sad look on his face. “So, there was no talking your way out of that fight?”

“I think I told this to Dumbledore. No, the Qunari don’t want a peaceful conversation with other cultures. They want their way of life to be spread around the world. Now, that may not be the way they are now, but that was the way they functioned in the Dragon Age. Don’t ask me to explain the Chantry calendar. That is too much of a headache. Suffice to say each century is named after the big event of the previous century.”

“Wow, that isn’t how it is here on Earth,” Vernon said sternly. “At least our people will want to sit down and talk.”

Iris shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, but I do know about the Death Eaters. Those people don’t want to talk to you if you’re a muggle or a muggle-born. Those people are best called Magical Nazis. The only thing they care about is: are you born with magic, and does it come from a magical bloodline. They also think they can conquer the Muggle world. Yes, they are fools.” Iris said this last part with a smile on her face.

“What’s funny about that girl?” Vernon asked.

“Nothing really. I just know a few of the Death Eaters, and their arrogance will be their downfall.” Iris said calmly. She really wanted to jump Vernon’s case for calling her ‘girl’, but that was a childish thing to do. Iris was beyond such things. She would let Vernon fall on his own sword.

A knocking on the door grabbed everyone’s attention. A doctor was standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. “Am I interrupting anything?”

Iris shook her head. “Not really, I am just informing them of the things I’ve seen and done. Is there something wrong?”

The doctor shook his head. “No ma’am, but I was asked to see if you and you're… associates would be willing to be in a press conference?”

Iris sighed. This was inevitable, she thought. Both worlds would want to know how Iris and her friends were doing. Earth might want to know how she went from a boy to girl. Iris looked back at the doctor. “Look if my friends are on board with doing it I will, but I won’t do it by myself.”

“Well, that makes all of you. I don’t know when the conference will be held, but you will be informed when it will happen.”

“I’ll go and get you something to wear.” Aunt Petunia said. She looked over at Vernon. “We will need to get her something more… accepting of a girl.”

Vernon looked between Petunia and Iris. It took him a few minutes to grunt with a disdained look on his face. “Do we have something she could wear?”

Iris sighed. “Uncle Vernon, we are not the same size. Aunt Petunia’s clothes would look odd on me. Secondly being that I am the Champion of Kirkwall, there is an expectation of me to look a certain way. I’m not fully grown, and DOUBT I will be the size I was as Iris Hawk.”

“What kind of expectation?” Vernon asked with a worried look on his face.

“To look tougher than your average girl. So, wearing a skirt or a dress is out of the question. Also wearing the robes of your typical witch is out of the question as well. I’ll need something like a business suit. Or if I really want to stand out a dress like I used to, but that would take too much time.” Iris said this with a smile on her face.

“So, you just want to look like a businesswoman?” Vernon asked.

Iris nodded her head. “If a suit is too much. A simple long sleeve shirt and trousers will do.”

“Any particular colours?” Aunt Petunia asked.

“Dark blue and black,” Iris said this with a slight smile.

“Is there a reason for this?” Vernon asked.

Iris shrugged her shoulders. “They were the colours I wore as Iris Hawke. It’ll be another way I prove who I was. Also, it keeps me distant from the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ expectation of this world. They will be expecting me to wear robes, and all of that silliness. Hell, I think even Daphne will avoid wearing them. The only one who won’t be is probably Susan.” Iris said with a smile.

“Alright, Iris we’ll be right back.” Aunt Petunia said with a worried look on her face.

“Thanks, Aunt Petunia,” Iris said. Iris watched the two of them leave. ‘I know the Ministry won’t like this, but it has to happen.’

“You want me to buy this stuff, kid?” Siris asked.

“Nah, just having you hear is good enough,” Iris said with a smile on her face.

“That I can do,” Siris said with a wicked grin on his face. “So, I hear you have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, Maker,” Iris said as she brought her hand to her face.

XoXoXoXoX

July 30th 5:35 PM

Iris was shifting around standing there in her new clothes. Iris knew that her aunt would be getting the things she needed, but she didn’t think she’d have gone bake a dozen times to get proper bra she would need. If Iris could have had much better say Iris just wanted a sports bra. It would have still taken time to find the right size, but she wouldn’t have embarrassed herself so much. Iris was thankful for one thing, though. She was just glad that Daphne was there to see all of this. She would have never heard the end of it if she was there.

“What’s wrong Iris?” Susan asked with a smile on her face.

Iris fidgeted around with her the sleeve on her right arm. “Nothing. I am just thinking about all the things I have to learn to fit in this world.”

“I could have warned you about that love,” Daphne said with a smile on her face.

Iris laughed. “I was thinking you’d be laughing at me,” Iris said with a coy smile.

“Oh, I would have laughed at you, but I would have also helped you,” Daphne said with a smile on her face.

“Thanks, love,” Iris said in defeat.

“Yeah, at least she would have helped you,” Neville said with a smile on his face.

Iris looked over at him with a death glare on her face. “I would have killed you.”

Neville laughed at this. “No, you wouldn’t. You love me too much.”

Iris hit him on the shoulder. “I love what you do,” Iris said sharply.

Neville laughed at this. “Of course, you do. Without me, the truth wouldn’t be known.”

A soft cough grabbed everyone’s attention. Looking towards the doorway, everyone found Dr Fir standing there looking a little worried. Iris couldn’t help but ask: “Is something wrong, Dr Fir?”

Dr Fir let out a held breath. “I don’t know Ms Potter. I do need to speak to you before you go out to the press though ma’am.”

Iris looked at him a little worried. “Is something wrong with my tests, sir?”

Dr Fir shook his head. “Do you want to talk about this infront of these people?” Iris shook her head ‘yes.’ “Well, your test ma’am. It is the lyrium that encompassed you. They found something within it.” The doctor walked up to her and withdrew something from his pocket “They pulled this from your forehead area. They just want to know what it is. They know it is magical, but they don’t know what kind of magic it is.”

Iris looked at the man’s hand as he opened it. What was in his hand looked like a piece of lyrium, but instead of blue or red, it was black. In all her years on Thedas, this was the first time she’d seen lyrium this colour. She picked it up, and it felt cold to the touch. Iris to make sure this wasn’t Tainted she brought it up to her ear. Instead of hearing the ‘song’ of Tainted lyrium, she heard whispers. “You are wearing. There is nothing you can do to beat me.” Iris moved the lyrium away from her ear. The ‘voice’ sounded familiar to her, but she could place it. If this came from her lyrium. Then maybe this had something to do with ‘magic’ that Voldemort had done to her all those years ago. The sound of voice made her think this. Whatever this was sounded like Voldemort when he was the back of Quirrell’s head. This scared Iris. If the lyrium that had encased her. Then it had at some point been inside her. Though how this was possible, she didn’t know. Though this did bring a question to her mind.

“Have you brought this close to your ear?” Iris asked, looking at Dr Fir a little worried.

“Not really. Just holding that thing, I feel uneasy. The coldness of it is unnatural. I’ve held other pieces of lyrium, and none of them is THAT cold.” Dr Fir visibly shook at that thought. “Not to mention, it appeared to ‘move’ a couple of times.”

“What?” Iris asked.

“Look at it more closely.” Dr Fir said softly.

Iris looked back down at the lyrium. For a moment, the black ‘mass’ seemed inert. Then it shifted, but just slightly. This caused Iris to drop the lyrium. She quickly tried to catch the lyrium. After juggling the lyrium, she finally caught it. After catching it, Iris breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to happen caused a minor explosion. Iris handed the lyrium back to Dr Fir.

“Your best bet sir is to go to Professor Dumbledore. I think he might know what is going on here. I also think it would be a good idea not to tell anyone about this.” Iris said this about a calmly as possible. This could have been something Dumbledore knew about, but never wanted to tell Iris. If this was the case, then the old man had a lot to answer for.

“All right thank you for the advice.” Dr Fir said calmly as he took back the piece of lyrium. “The meeting will begin in a few minutes. Just so you all know Rita Skeeter is the representative of the _Daily Prophet_.”

“Lovely,” Susan said coldly.

Iris looked over at Susan a little confused. She noticed that Susan wasn’t the only one who looked upset about this. “What’s got all of you upset?”

“Rita Skeeter is not the… nicest of reporters,” Neville said. “She writes rather colourful articles. The best we can expect out of here is lies or embellished stories of what we have to say. She will also try to paint us as bad guys if she doesn’t like what we have to say.”

“That’s being too nice to the cunt.” Daphne said coldly. “Sure, she doesn’t paint the Ministry that well, but she never does it over stories that matter. Skeeter all ways has a ‘source’ for the information she shouldn’t have. The people that were aware of the information she was reporting never talked to her. Most of the information was a private matter. It’s usually the good people, like Madam Bones, that get the shaft in her stories.”

“That’s good to know,” Iris said calmly. This was going to take a little more finesse than she’d initially thought. “If that is how she operates, then we need to answer the question in a way that makes it quite clear what we are talking about. Let’s not about the Maker that much. If asked, we only saw Him and Andraste after we lived on Thedas. Before that, it was JUST the Maker.”

“Yeah, we weren’t given special insight,” Tracey said. “We were just given the CHANCE to live other lives, and we took it.”

Dr Fir whistled. “You kids have lived other lives. I didn’t believe you at first, but the more I see you operate, the more I believe.”

Iris looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah, well when you’ve had to deal with politics as long as we have you get used to it.”

“That being said, I will never want to be the Minister of Magic,” Susan said with a smile.

“Agreed,” Iris said with a smile

There was a soft knock on the door by Dr Fir. “Right, I think they’re ready for us.” Everyone nodded their heads.

Dr Fir opened the door and walked through it. They all started following him through it. Susan and Ginny were the first to follow him through the doorway. Then it was Iris, Daphne, and Neville. The last of them through the doorway was Tracey and Fleur. As Iris walked to her seat, she could hear tons of cameras going off. The flashes of light were almost blinding. As Iris turned around to take her seat, she finally could see how many people were crammed in this room. It looked like there was a news crew here from every region of the world. It would surprise her if there weren’t people here from Thedas as well. It took a few moments for the noise to die down. Once this was done, it was Dr Fir who spoke first: “Alright ladies and gentlemen we are trying to keep this short, so try to keep the question relevant to what has happened. From right to left we have Mrs Susan Bones, the Hero of Fereldon. Ginny Weasley formally Lilliana the Left Hand of the Divine. Iris Potter, the Champion of Kirkwall. Daphne Greengrass, wife of Champion of the Kirkwall. Tracey Davis, Inquisitor of the Inquisition Thedas. Lastly, Fleur Delacour, the ambassador of the Inquisition of Thedas.”

At this point, everyone rose their hands up, and some of them started talking. Susan took the initiative to point at one of the men on the right-hand side. The man stood up and asked: “Can any of you tell us why this happened to you specifically.”

Susan took the initiative on this question. “The Maker, God, said that this was supposed to happen. He said that we were supposed to do this. He didn’t tell us _why_ per se, but he did assure us that this was His intentions.”

Another report stood up and asked: “Did you see Jesus?”

They all shook their head. Neville said: “No, ma’am. I couldn’t tell you why we didn’t. All I can say is that after we lived on Thedas, we did see Andraste. Maybe it was because we were never meant to see Jesus.”

Iris saw a Qunari standing up with a raised hand. Iris pointed to the woman. “Are you saying that only the Maker is real?”

Iris shook her head. “No, we’ve seen the Avvaran gods, met two of the Evanuris, and probably more than that. The Maker was just the one to set all of this up.”

The hands went up again in an uproar. Daphne chose someone in the middle. The blonde had to be from the Wizarding world. The way she was dressed looked entirely out of place here. Here green horn-rimmed glass, green robes, and floating quill and parchment just stood out. “Were all of you witches and wizards?”

All of them grunted. “No,” the eight of them said as one.

Neville picked it up after that. “The Maker had us all choose the lives we wanted to live. Only four of them were mages. That would be Iris Potter, formally Iris Hawke; Daphne Greengrass, formally Merrill Hawke; Susan Bones, formally Grey Warden Neria Surana; and Tracey Davis, formally the Inquisitor Vasa Lavellan. The rest of us had different job types.”

“Can you explain those job types Mr Longbottom?” the blonde asked

Neville sighed. “Well, I was a businessman, writer, and ranged combatant.”

Ginny said quickly. “I was part of Chantry and formally an Orlesian Bard.”

Hermione said with a smile on her face. “I was pirate.”

Fleur said calmly: “I was an ambassador for the Inquisition.”

Hands shot up again. An Asian woman was chosen next. “Why do some of you look like Thedasian elves?”

Tracey answered the question. “We were given a choice as to what we wanted to keep from the lives we’d just lived. Those of us that were elves chose to keep that part of ourselves.”

“So, you don’t like being human?” the woman asked.

Daphne shook her head. “That’s not why ma’am. We just lived a long life as elves, so we chose to stick with what we knew.”

Susan filled in the rest. “We also thought that there was no way of Thedas knowing who we were if we didn’t keep that part of ourselves. It would have been a slap in the face of the elves if we chose to stay human.”

A man was chosen that was to the right of the woman they just answered. “So, is that why Ms Potter’s eyes and gender have changed?”

“Yes,” Iris answered. “I wanted both worlds to know who I was. Here I am known for defeating a dark wizard when I was a child. I don’t know how this happened, so don’t ask.”

“Is there any way that this world will know who you were HERE?” The blonde reporter asked.

Iris lifted up her hair, revealing her scar. “I still have the scar Voldemort gave me.” The cameras flashed again. “For the non-magical here, this scar came to me for surviving a dark curse. Some say it was the Killing Curse, but I don’t know how true that was.”

“When did that happen?” A woman with an American accent asked.

“I was one year old,” Iris said calmly.

“So, you didn’t cast a spell at this person?” the woman asked.

Iris shook her head. “No ma’am. At that age, we can’t learn magic. We are no different than non-magical children at that age. We start learning magic at age eleven.”

Susan chose another reporter on the right-hand side. “So, can anyone learn magic?”

Susan shook her head. “No, you are born with the ability to use magic. It is the same way on both worlds.”

“Did all of you seek out these adventures you did in Thedas?” A report was chosen by Neville asked.

“No,” Susan said calmly. “All of the stuff we did just fell into our laps; we didn’t go looking for it. Sure, I chose to become a Grey Warden, but I didn’t plan on becoming the one who took the life of the Archdemon. Iris didn’t plan on becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. The Inquisitor earned her position after choosing to help the Inquisition.”

A dark-skinned reporter asked: is the Inquisition on Thedas like the Inquisition here on Earth?”

“No sir, it was about restoring order to the world. The Templars on Thedas were about protecting and defending against the mages on Thedas.” Susan said calmly. “I was raised in the Circle of Magi in Fereldon. There were some good Templars, but there were those who victimized the mages. Some of the Templars doing this got away with it, so we had to protect ourselves.”

“We’re any of you hurt in that way?” another reporter asked.

“No,” Susan said. “Most of us were lucky. I was the only mage of us that was in the Circle of Magi.”

Tracey chooses a reporter dressed like Graviel Hawke. “Are any of you thinking of returning to Thedas?”

They all looked at each other and nodded. Hermione answered the question. “Yes. I don’t see why we wouldn’t. I feel at home Thedas, and I would want to see where things have gone since we were last there.”

“Ms Ganger, would you want another boat?” the blonde reporter asked with a smile on her face.

Hermione shrugged. “Maybe, but that would take a lot of money.”

Another reporter asked: “Ms Delacour, would you want to become an ambassador again?”

Fleur shook her head. “Non, I’ve already done that. I will be looking for something else to do in this life.”

Ginny chose a reporter on the left-hand side of the room. “Is there anything we Earthlings can get to learn about these lives?”

“Yes, there are,” Ginny said. “Verric Tethras wrote books on our lives. You’ll have to learn to read the Common Tongue to read them. The titles are: _The Hero of Fereldon_ , _The Tale of the Champion_ , and _All this Shit are Weird._ All of these books are first-hand knowledge written down.”

“Alright, ladies and gentleman. I think this is enough question for now. We may be doing this again before they leave. We still need to make sure there is nothing wrong with them.” Dr Fir said.

Iris was thankful that the man had chosen to step in at this point. Everyone stood up and started walking towards the door. As they made their way-out Iris looked back at the blonde reporter. Her magical quill was still writing. Iris knew most of the reporter would twist what they had said, but she was wondering how twisted the blonde would make what they had to say. It would probably be within her best interest to get a copy of the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

XoXoXoXoX

Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office

6:50 PM

Albus was sitting at his desk, going over what was going to be happening in the school this year. Seeing as the Muggle news wanted to be a part of everything, they may have to tamp down on what they wanted to do. If they could convince the Muggle Government that they knew what the children were doing, they might not have too. Given that there was going to be an age restriction on the entry. This might not need to be done. The only thing they may have to do is explain how they were going to keep younger children from entering the tournament. The worst that could happen is that they would have to have some kind of security to protect the children during the tasks.

A knocking on the door grabbed his attention. “Come in.” He was expecting Minerva to be walking through the door, but he was shocked when it wasn’t her. Instead, he found Dr Chase Fir walking into his room. He was accompanied by an elven woman who he’d never seen before. Albus was wondering why they were here. He was hoping nothing wrong had happened to the children. “Dr Fir, it is good to see you, and who is your young companion?”

“I am Enchanter Mihrill Tabris, Professor Dumbledore,” Tabris said calmly.

“Professor Dumbledore, we have a question that you might be able to answer.” Dr Fir said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Albus set his quill down. “What might that be Dr Fir?”

The man walked up to his desk and pulled something out of his pocket. When he set down on Albus’ desk, the old man leaned forward to look at the crystal. It was solid black, and it gave off this cold aura. Just being near it Albus felt out of place. He didn’t know why this was happening, but he had a good guess if this came for Ms Potter’s crystal prison. “We pulled that out of the lyrium that was around Ms Potter. It was in the area of her forehead. We figure it came from the area that her scar is located at.”

“When did you discover this?” Albus asked as he picked up the crystal and looked at it more closely. The black ‘colour’ of the crystal moved. Albus set the crystal down on the desk.

“We discovered it about an hour after we got it to the processing location here on Earth. We tried to break it, but nothing we did seemed to work. Since this came from one of the hero’s crystals, we thought someone from this world might know. Lady Potter didn’t seem to know what it was, but she pointed us to you.” Enchanter Tabris said calmly.

“I see,” Albus said, rising to his feet. He had an idea what this might be, but if he was right then everything, he had planned for Ms Potter was thrown out the window. Albus walked up to Gryffindor’s Sward and took it off the wall.

“Sir, what going to do?” Tabris asked, sounding a little worried.

“Ma’am I think I know what that is, but if I am right, this is the only way to find out,” Albus said as he walked up to the desk. “Is there any way to destroy this thing without it exploding?”

Tabris shook her head. “No, sir. If we have to destroy it, I would suggest we do it outside. Doing it in here might kill us all.”

“Alright, then we will take this outside,” Albus said passively as he walked back to his desk. He took the lyrium off his desk and gestured to the door. All of them walked out of the door and started making their way out of the building. It took them a few minutes to get outside of Hogwarts, and Albus wanted to do this away from prying eyes. Hagrid bless his soul if he saw this, he would tell someone, so they had to be away from his hut. Once they were a reasonable distance away from the school, Dumbledore put the crystal on the ground. He then levitated the sword over the crystal. He then turned around and walked away from the hit. Once they were about thirty feet away, he asked: “Can either of you protect us from the explosion?” Dr Fir and Enchanter Tabris nodded their head. Enchanter Tabris brought up a wall of ice, and Dr Fir put a Shield Charm behind that. Once these two spells were set Albus let the sword drop. Once the sword hit the crystal, they all heard a high-pitched scream, and then a loud explosion. The shards of crystal and dirt hit the ice and the Shield Charm. When the rubble fell to the ground, Albus said: “It was what I thought it was.”

“And that would be?” Enchanter Tabris asked.

Albus sighed and looked at the ground. He didn’t want to tell the woman what he KNEW it to be, but if he didn’t, they would find out through research. The book that contained the information wasn’t relegated to Hogwarts a copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ “It was a fragment of someone else’s soul Enchanter Tabris. They are some the darkest forms of magic created on this world.”

“You can’t be serious? Lady Hawke seems too nice of a person to make this kind of thing.” Enchanter Tabris said.

Albus shook his head. “It wasn’t Ms Potter. It was the man that killed her parents that did it. He just made his soul unstable. He made more than one of these things, and it made his soul unstable. So, when he ‘died’ a fragment of his soul sought out the nearest living thing. That just so happened to be Ms Potter.”

“You mean You-Know-Who isn’t dead?” Dr Fir asked.

Albus shook his head. “I don’t know. One can hope this killed him, but we will never know for sure.”

“Is there no way to test this?” Enchanter Tabris asked.

“No Enchanter Tabris, I am afraid that we may never know. If it was the last piece of his soul anchoring him to this world, then yes, he is dead.” Albus said calmly.

“But if it wasn’t, then he is still around.” Dr Fir said sounding more than a little scared.

“Yes, but I have been preparing for such an event. Should Voldemort return I will be helping the world fight him?” Albus said calmly.

“I have more confidence in the eight ‘kids’ then I do you, sir.” Enchanter Tabris said. “All of them have fought thing way worse than this… Voldemort. If he threatens this world, then he might threaten our world too.”

“That is unlikely ma’am. He would never use muggle transportation, and it is unknown if Port Keys and Apparition can make it to your world.” Albus said calmly. “Ma’am is there any book that can give me insight into why you and the others from your world have such confidence in these children?”

“We are working on translating the written form of Common Tongue to your English. You will also have to remember that to us these ‘children’ have already lived full lives. All of them have done something extraordinary. The one that didn’t see combat still managed to be a fantastic ambassador to Inquisition for many years.”

“That’s good to know. The ‘Common Tongue’ is what we call English correct?” Albus asked.

“Yes sir, and like I said we will try to get you a copy of all three books as soon as possible.

“Thank you. I don’t think I need to tell you two that this needs to stay between the three of us.” Albus said calmly.

“Of course.” The two of them said

“Thank you,” Albus said before he summoned the lyrium shards to him.


End file.
